My Best Friend's Brother
by RileyRiott
Summary: Eren has always' had a crush on his best friend, Mikasa's brother Levi. The two friends kick off summer vacation with a sleepover at Mikasa's house, where Eren sees something naughty going on in Levi's room. Levi's reaction isn't what Eren expects
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of school and Mikasa had invited Eren over to her house for a sleepover to kick off summer vacation. Eren said yes without hesitation because being the only child was kind of boring at his house during the summer, since both his parents worked all the time. Plus, Eren had heard that Mikasa's older brother Levi was home from university for the summer too and Eren had always had a crush on him. Eren figured what better way to star the summer than hanging out with his best friend and ogling her brother.

School ticked by, at a snails pace, but that was no surprise to Eren. It always felt like that to him, but this time when the final bell rang he knew he would be free for almost ten weeks and that kept him from poking out his own eye with a pencil.

"Why do they still make us come after grades have been submitted? He asked Mikasa as they walked down the hall to their last "class" of the year. "They don't teach us anything and even if they did it's not like it would help us at this point."

"Probably so our parentals can get in one last afternoon keg party," Mikasa smirked over at him.

"I doubt it, neither of our parents are that interesting," Eren chuckled at the idea of his demure mother doing a keg stand at 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

The two of them continued to joke around as they took their time getting to their last class and even for a while longer once they made it inside.

_Ring!_

That was the best thing Eren had heard all day. He bolted up from his seat and rushed for the door. Barely remembering to shout a goodbye back at his teacher. Mikasa had to jog a little to keep up with him as he ran for the main exit.

"We're free," he exclaimed as they hit the parking lot and began to make their way to Mikasa's jeep.

"We were in school, not prison, Eren." She laughed as they hopped in.

"It sure felt like it."

"Always the drama llama."

They sang every song on their summer mix playlist as they drove straight to Mikasa's house. Since, both his parents were going to be working late Eren made sure to shove his crap in his bag before he'd left the house that morning.

"So, when are your parents getting home?" Eren ask his segue question as they entered Mikasa's house.

"Well, dad's out of town for the week, but I think mom will be home around six."

"Cool. What about your brother?" Eren tried to sound casual as he asked the question he really wanted the answer to, as they headed into the kitchen.

Mikasa quickly began filling both their arms with snacks for the night. Then headed back out to the living room.

"He got a job at some hardware store downtown, so he's probably working or out with his lame friends. That's all he's really done since he's been home. I've barely seen him." Mikasa shrugged before dumping the junk food on to the couch and walking over to the TV. "Pick one." She said as she held up several movie choices for Eren.

He just picked one at random. His giddy mood had deflated a little at the thought of not being able to see Levi. He knew he had all summer to see him he was just really looking forward to seeing him that night. Eren thought about what he would do if he did see Levi. In his fantasy he'd say something cool and the older boy would ask him if he wanted to hang out some time, like on a date. In reality Eren knew he'd awkwardly stumble over some kind of greeting before nodding along with whatever Mikasa and Levi talked about.

Eren almost always embarrassed himself in front of Levi, so he didn't think things would be any different this time. Plus, from everything he knew Levi wasn't even gay, so the likelihood of him asking Eren on a date was about a million to one and if by some divine intervention Levi was gay there was no way anyone that hot would want an awkward kid like Eren. Nope it wasn't in the cars regardless of whether Levi showed up or not. So eventually Eren forced himself to focus on the movie Mikasa had put in and actually started to enjoy himself. The two of them watched two movies out in the living room and made God only knew how many trips to the kitchen to get more snacks before Mikasa's mom came home and told them to take the noise to Mikasa's room.

Once there they kept the party going watching two more movies, playing some card games, and even prank calling Armin, since he'd been lucky enough to have his parents pull him out of school a week early to visit his grandparents out of town.

"You win. I don't think I can keep my eyes open for another second," Mikasa said through a yawn as she threw down her cards and fell back on her bed.

Eren checked his phone. It was about two in the morning and still he hadn't seen or heard Levi come in, which had been a large part of why he'd kept finding things for them to do. He sighed in defeat.

"Thanks. Same here." Eren threw down his own cards before crawling over to where his sleeping bag was on the other side of the room and collapsed on top of it. "Pillow," he yelled over to Mikasa.

A moment later one slammed into his face. He was almost too tired to move it. "Thanks a lot," he mumbled as he flipped himself and the pillow over.

"You're welcome," Mikasa said with a tired laugh before turning out the light.

Sometime later that night Eren woke up with a desperate need to go to the bathroom. On his way back to Mikasa's room he decided to peek into Levi's room to see if he'd gotten in yet. Levi's bedroom door was almost completely closed, with the exception of a small crack. As Eren got closer he could see a sliver of light coming from inside. Eren smiled at the thought that Levi might be home and even awake. Though Eren was still tired he would gladly stay up to talk to Levi if he could, but what would he say? He still wasn't any better with his words just because it was the middle of the night.

Eren stood outside in the hall thinking of things to say and how they would play out for several minutes, before deciding he'd asked Levi about university life, since he himself would have to start looking into that in the fall. It was stupid, but Eren thought it might work if he could get Levi to talk and all he had to do was listen. So, he took a deep breath and reached up to knock on the door.

"Fuck," a male hissed on the other side of the door.

Eren froze before his hand could touch the door. Perhaps, this was a bad idea. Yeah, this was definitely a bad idea he told himself, but for some reason instead of backing away from the door he leaned closer.

"Ahh, fuck."

Eren wasn't sure, but it sounded like moaning had been mixed in with the swearing. Maybe, Levi was hurt. Eren pushed at the door some, so he could peek inside. Saying he was shocked would've been a major understatement. There on his bed was a very naked Levi, stroking his cock and pinching his nipples. Eren's jaw almost hit the floor and his own cock leapt in his pants. Eren knew he should close the door and go back to Mikasa's room ASAP, but he couldn't. How many other times would he get a chance to see the guy of his dreams naked…and jerking off?

Eren told himself he'd only stay and watch for a minute, just so he could have something to remember in the future when he was at home alone in his room. Levi's eyelids were low and his back was arched as he bucked his hips up into his hand, twisting and tugging at his cock manically. His body was covered in a thin sheen and Eren could see that the head of his dick was leaking. Besides in porn Eren had never seen another guy jerk off. It was so hot. Maybe too hot, because Eren's own cock was starting to get extremely uncomfortable in the jeans he'd fallen asleep in. He decided it wouldn't hurt if he massaged himself through his clothes for a little bit while he watched. After all he wasn't going to stay too much longer anyway.

"Feels so fucking good, yes, yes. That's it."

Levi continued to moan and swear as he jerked off and Eren kept his eyes glued to him the entire time. As Eren watched he began to imagine what it would be like to come in and jerk Levi off himself or suck Levi's cock, Eren had never done either with anyone else, but desperately wanted to do them with Levi.

"Let me fuck you."

Eren almost died when he heard Levi say those words. Was he talking to him? There was no way. He couldn't see Eren. Could he? Again instead of running away Eren leaned into look closer. He watched perplexed as Levi reached under his pillow and pulled out what looked like a flashlight. Moments later it became quite clear that the object Levi had pulled from beneath him was not a flashlight, because Levi slowly began sliding the thing down on his dick.

"That's it, take my dick," Levi instructed the not-flashlight as he lifted his hips to push his cock deeper into it.

Eren told himself a hundred times he needed to go, but he didn't listen. Instead he undid the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper to take some of the pressure off of his own erection. He didn't take it out or touch it though.

"You like that dick, don't you?"

"Yes," Eren whispered as he found himself answering the question Levi hadn't even asked him.

"Yeah, you like it. Don't you, slut?" Levi asked as he pumped up into the fake flashlight more aggressively.

Once again Eren answered the question with a "yes."

"Why don't you jerk off for me?"

Eren still didn't think Levi could see him, but some how he felt compelled to obey him. Eren shoved his hand inside of his pants and pulled out his cock and began fisting it like he never had before.

"That's it, just like that," Levi's words encouraged Eren even though he didn't know. "I'm gonna come soon. You gonna come with me?"

Eren nodded his head. He didn't care that Levi couldn't see him or didn't even know that he was there, because when he closed his eyes it was like they were together in Levi's bedroom.

"Fuck, God, yes," Levi hissed loudly on the other side of the door as he yanked his cock free of the fake flashlight and began to spray his chest with wave after wave of cum. "I'm coming…I'm coming…Come, baby. Come for me."

Barely a second later Eren did just that. As a sixteen-year-old boy Eren had jerked off a lot in his life, but not one other time had been as good as that time outside of Levi's room. Exhausted and out of breath Eren leaned forward and bumped his head on the door.

"Who's there?" Levi called out.

Eren quickly shoved his spent cock back into his pants as he ran back down the hall to Mikasa's room. He was quite sure he was going to have a heart attack and die as he fumbled to get into his sleeping bag. What the hell had he been thinking was all Eren kept asking himself as he laid there the rest of the night? With the exception of the few times he stopped to pray that no one ever found out about what happened.

"Get up, dragon breath, my mom made breakfast," Mikasa informed as she nudged Eren with her foot.

God, had it all been a dream? Eren hoped so, but as he got up and went to the bathroom for a shower and saw the dry cum smeared on the inside of his boxer he knew that he hadn't been that lucky. _Fucking idiot,_ he thought to himself over and over again as he showered, got dressed, and headed down to the Ackerman kitchen for breakfast.

"Shit." Eren almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Levi leaning against one of the counters casually drinking orange juice.

"Language, Eren," Mikasa's mom warned him as she walked by the kitchen.

"Sorry, ma'am."

Eren looked everywhere but at Levi, who didn't seem to even notice the boy was there. That was a good sign, right?

"Thank you. Also you and Mikasa try not to sit on the couch all day. I know it's summer, but that doesn't mean you two shouldn't get out and be active."

"We can't make any promises," Mikasa said as she headed out of the kitchen with a plate full of pancakes.

"Heaven," Mrs. Ackerman groaned and she followed her daughter in the direction of the living room.

Leaving Eren alone in the kitchen with Levi. Eren didn't like that, so went to follow the other two, but Levi's voice stopped him.

"Aren't you going to get anything to eat?" Levi nodded to the stack of pancakes sitting on the counter.

"Not really hungry," Eren answered and once again tried to head out of the kitchen.

"You should eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know," Levi said as he stepped in front of Eren.

He couldn't know. Maybe he just wanted him to eat something so the food didn't go to waste.

"Oh, yeah," Eren said nervously as he went over and began to toss pancakes on to an empty plate.

"So, did you enjoy the show last night, little perv?" Levi leaned in and whispered into Eren's ear.

Eren nearly choked on his own tongue.

"Uhh…what…what…show?" He stuttered over his words.

Levi smirked over at him, with knowing gray eyes. "I think we both know what show I'm talking about…by the way you got cum all over my door."

Eren really needed the ground to open up and swallow him whole. This could not be happening. Just yesterday all he a had wanted to do was see Levi, now all he wanted to do was get away from him and never see him again.

"Uhh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Eren continued to stammer over his words. "I should probably just head home."

Eren wasn't sure how'd he'd explain his abrupt exit to Mikasa, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was getting out of there.

"You're blushing, so I take that as a 'yes"" Levi said nonchalantly as he reached up and ran a single finger down the side of Eren's face.

"Uhh…no?"

"No?" Levi looked offended.

"I mean…yes…I mean…I don't know what I mean. I'm sorry." Why couldn't Eren make his feet move?

"Don't be sorry, kid. If you liked it that's totally okay with me."

"What? Really?" Eren's head was spinning.

"Yeah, it was kinda hot knowing you were there."

This was too much for Eren he really needed to get out of that kitchen.

"I'm going to go see what Mikasa wants to do today," Eren randomly blurted before turning away from Levi and heading toward the exit.

"Eren, wait," Levi called after him

And just like that Eren's feet stopped moving.

"I just thought you might like to know…they'll be another show tonight…if you're interested."


	2. Chapter 2

Eren spent the entire day half present thanks to Levi. He was sure if someone had given him a dollar every time Mikasa had hit him on the back of the head for missing something she said he would've been able to get a shiny, new sports car by the time he went back to school. But, it wasn't his fault; her brother had thoroughly messed up his head. Of all the ways Eren had expected things to play out after Levi had confronted him, the older boy inviting him to watch him jerk off again was not on the list.

"Eren," Mikasa shouted as she whacked him a good one, "it's your turn."

"Oh, yeah," Eren muttered as he rolled the dice and moved his little dog figure the determined amount of paces.

"What's wrong with you? We've only been out of school for a day, you couldn't have lost that many brain cells already," Mikasa laughed before taking her turn.

"Very funny," Eren playfully shoved her shoulder, "it's just…" There was no way Eren could tell her the real reason he was so out of it, "I guess I didn't sleep long enough and am just tired."

"Well, you were the one that kept saying 'one more game' last night," she reminded him.

"Meh, you're right." Eren let out a genuine yawn.

"I'm always right, now take your turn."

The two of them played Monopoly for a little while longer before deciding to go to the food court at the mall for lunch. No surprise it was packed with kids from school looking for somewhere to hang out besides their houses.

"You wanna stay over again," Mikasa asked before eating a spoonful of her frozen yogurt.

"What?" Eren heard her that time he just didn't know what else to say.

"Mom texted me and said she's doing a double and who knows what time Levi will stroll in…don't leave me there alone." Mikasa tacked on an uncharacteristic pout.

Eren knew he should say no. He knew if he stayed at Mikasa's house again he would be tempted to take Levi up on his offer to watch him again, and that was an extremely bad idea. What if Levi had been joking or just trying to fuck with Eren's head even more? It wasn't like Eren _had_ to go and watch, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Well, are you in or out?" Mikasa's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Eren thought about it for a few seconds longer before ultimately agreeing. He told himself he was staying for Mikasa, so she wouldn't have to be bored at home by herself. Plus, it wasn't like he'd be any better off at his house. After lunch the two of them swung by Eren's place to grab some more clothes for him. His mom was still at work, but his dad had been home. They chatted with the older Yeager for a bit before his father had to go take a nap before needing to head back to the hospital he worked at. After that the two of them were out of there and headed back to Mikasa's house.

"Did you remember to get your suit?" Mikasa asked as she let them into the house. "I think it's warm enough to get in the pool."

"Didn't even think about it." Eren groaned at his absentmindedness.

"It's fine, you can borrow one of my brother's." Mikasa said casually as they head upstairs to her room.

Eren's heart started racing faster as he thought about putting his naked body in Levi's swimsuit.

"Uhh, no. That's fine. I can just sit on the side and put my feet in."

"Don't be stupid, Eren. It's no big deal. You two are close enough in size, you won't stretch them out or anything."

An image of Levi's large cock immediately flooded Eren's mind. No, they were not close in size at all. A shiver ran down Eren's spine as his thoughts began to spiral and more of what he'd witnessed the night before came back to him. He really should've stayed home.

"I'll be right back."

Before he could stop Mikasa she was out of the door and heading down the hallway. Eren tried to calm himself down. What was the big deal anyway? It was just a pair of swim shorts. Plus, he was sure Mikasa would give him a clean pair so it wasn't like his dick would be rubbing up against the same material that had touched Levi's, at least not recently anyway. Yeah, this was no big deal at all. _But_ what if Mikasa couldn't find a clean pair? What if all that was available was a pair that Levi had already worn? What if he had jerked off in them? What if there was dry cum inside and Eren put them on? For some reason the idea turned Eren on.

"Here," Mikasa said as she tossed a pair of swim shorts in his face.

Eren startled and jumped away from the shorts like they were on fire. Mikasa just looked at him like he was an idiot before grabbing her own suit and heading to the bathroom to change. He wanted to ask himself what was going on, but he already knew the answer. He'd already had a major crush on Levi before he'd seen him jerking off now things had just been kicked into overdrive. He told himself that nevertheless he needed to calm down, especially if he was going to be nearly naked in front of Mikasa. She knew he was into guys but she had no idea about the Levi thing, so he really didn't want to have to explain an awkward boner to her.

Eren took several deep breaths as he walked over and closed the door to Mikasa's bedroom then turned back around to face the shorts that had had him leaking precum in his underwear. Eren slowly reached down and picked them up. He reminded himself that the shorts themselves were harmless and that it was just his thoughts about them that were his enemy. As long as he kept his thoughts in check then everything would be all right. The shorts were clean and for a second Eren felt a little disappointed, but he quickly pushed the thought away and got dressed.

Once he had the shorts on things didn't get much better. Even though he was sure ninety-nine percent of all guys swim suits were exactly the same, these were the one percent that just happened to be extra soft and enjoyed rubbing against his sensitive flesh.

"Ugh," Eren sighed and gripped his stupid cock roughly to get it to chill the hell out.

"Ready?" Mikasa said as she tapped on the closed bedroom door.

Eren thank God that she knocked instead of just barging in, even though it was her room and she had every right to.

"Be out in a second," Eren called out to her.

"Alright, I'm going out."

Eren listen to her footsteps retreat down the hall and sighed with relief. That was until he looked down and realized that his cock hadn't deflated one bit. He couldn't go out there like that. He tried to think of every non-sexy thing he could come up with but none of that held a place in his mind for more than two seconds, then he was back to thinking about Levi. _Maybe I should…_Eren didn't let himself finished the thought. He couldn't jerk off in Mikasa's room…but he also couldn't go outside and hang by the pool with a hard-on. He decided that as a compromise he just go down the hall and take care of it in the bathroom.

Eren slowly peeked out into the hallway and after seeing it was clear he ran down to the bathroom, his stupid dick bouncing eagerly the whole way. Once inside he locked the door, sat down on the closed toilet seat, and began fisting his cock. He was so worked up that he knew it wouldn't take long for him to come.

"Levi," he softly moaned as he stroked himself faster to the memory of Levi lying on his bed fucking that fake flashlight and saying naughty things.

Eren used the precum that had begun to pour from his cock head to get his cock slicker so he could stroke himself with more ease.

"God, yes, Levi…it feels so good," Eren continued to moan.

When the image of Levi coming all over his chest played behind Eren's eyelids that was his last straw. Eren's toes curled and he started coming all over himself. It took him several minutes to calm down and when he did he noticed he'd gotten some cum on the swim shorts.

"Just great," He huffed as he stood up and went over to the sink to wash his hands.

Afterward he grabbed his guest towel and wet it a little before doing his best to clean up his cock and the shorts. Eventually he realized he was taking too long and Mikasa would get suspicious, so he put his cock and the towel away then walked over to the bathroom door.

"Hey," Levi said coolly as he leaned against the bathroom doorway.

"Jesus, what the fuck are you doing here?" Eren shouted as he looked up in horror at his crush.

"I live here," Levi said in the same cool, never impressed voice.

"I know that, but Mikasa said you had work."

"Got off early…apparently so did you." Levi reached up and playfully ruffled Eren's hair.

Twice. Twice in one day this guy had made Eren blush. How did this keep happening? _Because you can't keep your dick in your pants,_ his subconscious reminded him. Eren quickly stumbled over another explanation.

"Relax, no need to explain," Levi stopped him by pressing a single finger to Eren's lips, "Just sucks that I missed the show this time."

Levis sexy gray eyes teased Eren almost as much as his words.

"I have to go." Eren quickly darted around Levi and began to jog down the hall.

"Eren," Levi called after him. "I really hope you stop by later…after Mikasa goes to sleep of course. I'll leave the door crack for you."

Eren didn't stop, just kept jogging until he was down the stairs. Interactions with Levi were definitely not good for Eren's heart, he thought as he made his way out the back door and to the pool. Mikasa was floating in the water completely oblivious to the crazy drum solo going in Eren's chest.

"What took you so long?" She asked once she noticed him.

"Uhh…I had to go to the bathroom…then I ran into your brother." At least he was telling the truth.

"Oh yeah, apparently he got off early, but don't worry about him. He totally said it was cool that I let you borrow the shorts."

That was now the least of Eren's worries.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Mikasa asked when Eren didn't join her in the pool.

Eren tried to shake all the crazy thoughts from his head and went over to the pool. Maybe the cool water would help him clear his head.

"Cannonball," He shouted before jumping in and splashing water everywhere.

"What are you eight?" Mikasa said sarcastically. "I can definitely top that," she added with a grin.

She quickly hopped out of the pool and went over to the backdoor then ran back over to the pool and jumped in with a pretty impressive splash of her own. The two of them kept at it until the sun went down and they were pruny and cold.

"Want a pizza?" Mikasa asked as she dried off and wrapped her towel around her.

"Sure," Eren nodded and did the same.

Once back inside Eren went upstairs to rinse the chlorine off his skin. He sighed in relief when he saw that Levi's door was completely shut. After his shower Eren tossed on a tee and some sweats and headed back down stairs to wait for the pizza while Mikasa washed up and changed her own clothes. For a moment he had been nervous to be alone. Just in case Levi popped up again, but the older boy never did. When the pizza arrived Eren relaxed even more as he filled his belly and watched another movie with Mikasa.

When Mikasa began to yawn Eren started to feel nervous again, _"I really hope you stop by later…after Mikasa goes to sleep of course"_ Levi's words came back to him. He shook his head. No, he wouldn't go watch Levi jerk off again. Even if the guy was serious and not just trying to torture Eren to death there was just no way he could do that again after both the embarrassing run-ins with Levi. So, instead when Mikasa fell asleep on the opposite side of the couch Eren got up and put in another movie. He was about halfway through when he heard movement behind him. He turned his head and saw Levi coming down the steps.

"What the hell?" Eren exclaimed.

"Shh, you don't want to wake her up," Levi nodded towards Mikasa, as he sat down on Eren's other side, placing one arm around the back of the couch behind Eren's head.

Eren knew Levi was right. This was already awkward enough he didn't need to bring Mikasa into the mix.

"Fine, but what are you doing down here?" Eren's anxiously whispered over at Levi.

"Well, I was starting to think you might not show up, so I thought I'd bring the show to you." With that Levi leisurely began to rub himself through the pair of shorts he was wearing.

"Oh my God. What are you doing?" Eren kept his voice low as he swiveled his head between Levi and the sleeping Mikasa.

"I'm pretty sure it's obvious," Levi said with a smirk as he reached up and slipped his hand inside of his pants.

"You have to stop," Eren pleaded despite the fact that he was starting to get hard watching Levi.

"No, what I have to do is get off. Look how hard I am." A moment later Levi pulled out his thick, throbbing cock right beside Eren.

Eren's mouth watered at the sight. He had the strongest urge to lick the bead of precum off the head. He watched silently for several more minutes as Levi stroked himself casually beside him like they weren't sitting in his parent's living room with his sister sleeping on the other end of the couch.

"You can't do this out here," Eren eventually worked up the nerve to say.

"Then come to my room," Levi countered. "Either that or I'm staying right here." He emphasized the last part with a squeezed to the head of his cock, causing more precum to form.

Eren thought it over for a few seconds. "Fine, let's just get out of here before Mikasa wakes up."

Eren quickly got up and headed over to the stairs. Levi followed behind him, still not bothering to put his dick away. _Unbelievable, _Eren thought as they ascended the stairs. Even though Eren was essentially the one leading he stopped before going into Levi's room and waited for the other boy to go first. Once inside Eren closed and locked the door on instinct. Levi went over to his nightstand and pulled out what looked like baby oil then sat down on the bed. Levi poured a good amount of the oil into his palm then began stroking himself again.

"Why are you doing this?" Eren asked as he just awkwardly stood by the door, getting more and more turned on by the second.

"Because I'm horny, duh. By the looks of that tent in your sweats, you're in the same boat, kid."

Eren looked down at his pants and saw that Levi was telling the truth. His erection was making itself known.

"Come on take it out. You've already seen mine. It's only fair."

Eren looked at Levi like he had just grew another head. He was crazy enough for being up there watching this happen; now Levi was asking him to participate.

"Are you out of your mind?" Eren asked him seriously.

"Nope, just really want to come. So, come on sit down and take it out. It's cool," and Levi said it like it really was cool.

Eren wanted to say no. Knew he should say no and just go back downstairs or to Mikasa's room and try to force himself to sleep, but those goddamn sexy ass eyes told him he had to do it. Eren slowly walked over and sat down at the very edge of Levi's bed making sure not to touch him.

"Take it out," Levi moaned as he stroked himself a little faster.

Hesitantly Eren reached into the front of his sweat pants and pulled out his smaller but probably equally as hard cock.

"Nice," Levi said as he appraised Eren's dick.

Eren immediately started blushing.

"Well, go on stroke it," Levi encourage him and he stopped stroking his own cock for a few seconds to pull off his t-shirt.

"Really?" Eren was sure he sounded like a whiny kid but he'd never done anything like that with another person.

"Yeah, that's the whole point of taking it out," Levi laughed a very masculine laugh and Eren shivered at the sound.

Eventually Eren let his hand slowly slide over to the center of his lap and wrapped it around his needy cock. He moaned instantly from the contact.

"Wait, put some lube on it," Levi stopped Eren and nodded to the bottle of oil lying on the bed between them.

Eren picked up the bottle and nervously poured some into his palm like he'd watched Levi do just a few moments ago.

"That's it. Now stroke it."

Eren did and he watched Levi the whole time, trying to match the older boy's tempo. Levi used his other hand to play with his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingertips. God, this was all so hot to Eren. Eren couldn't believe it was happening.

"Fuck," Levi cried beside him as he bucked up off the bed.

That was starting to become Eren's favorite word to hear the other boy say.

"Feels good, right, Eren?"

Hearing Levi say Eren's name huskily with pleasure made Eren fists his own cock harder. "Yeah, feels really good," He answered after a while.

"You know what would feel better?"

Eren shook his head.

"If we switched."

Eren was totally confused. "Switch what?"

Levi slipped his hand from his own cock then slowly reached out to wrap his hand around the one Eren was using to pump his own cock. _Oh,_ Eren thought as he realized what Levi meant.

"But you're not even gay," Eren stupidly said the first thing that popped into his head.

"That doesn't matter. Just let me do it. I promise you'll like it," Levi assured him as he began to peel Eren's fingers from around his shaft and replaced them with his own.

This was the first time anyone else had ever touched Eren's dick and it was the most amazing thing on the planet. Levi stroked him close to orgasm several times but always stopped before Eren could come. It was frustratingly wonderful.

"Eren aren't you forgetting something," Levi glanced down at his own cock. "Switching, remember?"

Eren nodded then tentatively reached out for Levi's cock. He took it in his hand like it was precious and stroked it a lot gentler than he had stroked his own cock. This was another first for Eren. He'd never touched another guy's dick before. It felt weird but in a good way.

"Harder, Eren. Grip that shit harder and stroke like this," Levi hissed at him and tighten his hold on Eren's dick and pumped it rougher than he had before.

Eren tried to mimic the action on Levi and assumed he done all right when Levi began to moan louder.

"That's it so, fucking good. I'm going to come soon." Levi began to fuck Eren's hand wildly.

"Me too," Eren warned.

"Take your shirt off and lay down," Levi said out of nowhere.

"What?"

Eren was immediately confused and scared. He'd just experienced giving and receiving his first handjobs but he wasn't sure if he was ready to go all the way yet.

"It'll be okay, just trust me."

Eren looked to Levi's eyes and began to relax. For some reason he knew he could trust him, plus if things got out of hand he could always tell him to stop. Eren scooted over on the bed so he didn't fall on the floor when he went to lie down. Afterwards he took off his shirt and put it beside him on the bed and then laid down. Moments later Levi straddled his hips and took a hold of Eren's cock again, but this time he added his own to the mix and stroked them together. Feeling Levi's cock rubbing against his was enough to send Eren over the edge and he instantly started coming. He sprayed cum all over his stomach and chest. Levi soon started swearing above him and let go of Eren's cock to jerk his own off even more aggressively if that was possible.

_He's going to come on me,_ Eren barely finished the thought before Levi's come joined Eren's on his stomach and chest; it was twice as much as Eren's, which was saying a lot.

"Fuck that was awesome. I always wanted to try that," Levi said as he smirked down at a cum covered Eren.

"Uhh…yeah… that was…" Eren was feeling nervous and self-conscious again.

"Aww, you're blushing again. I'm really starting to like that."

Then to Eren's total and utter shock Levi bent down and kissed his cheek before hopping off of him. Eren was quite sure his blush only got worse. Eren slowly sat back up…not really sure what to do next.

"You wanna shower first?" Levi asked as he looked back at the still shock Eren.

"Uhh…yeah…thanks."

Eren got up and made his way over to the door. Levi caught him by the wrist before he could leave.

"You should totally spend the night more often, kid…we could have a lot of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four days since Eren had gone up to Levi's room and fooled around with him…wait did masturbating next to each other then jerking each other off count as "fooling around" or did it have to be actual sex? Eren wasn't sure but no matter what you called what they did, it was amazing to him. He'd thought about it almost every other minute since he'd left Levi's room. He'd had to force himself to think about anything else when he been around Mikasa the next day, which was hard but at least Levi had gone into work early that day so Eren didn't have to see him. He wasn't sure he could've handled that without getting turned on or royally embarrassed.

Later that night when he'd gone home he'd skipped dinner with his parents just so he could go up to his room and jerk off to the memory of Levi's hand on his cock. He came twice before he passed out from exhaustion. He jerked off the next morning as soon as he'd woken up and several more times throughout that day. By Tuesday night he was starting to think he would chafe from jerking off so much, but the memory was so good he couldn't stop himself every time it came back to him. However, he had felt bad for blowing Mikasa off when she'd asked to hang out a few times. So, the next day he told himself he'd give his junk a break so he could hang out with her at the mall.

So you could imagine how he felt when he met Mikasa and saw that she wasn't alone. Standing beside her was the object of all of Eren's fantasies. His cock twitched a little in his pants and he instantly slowed his pace towards them. This could not be happening. What was he doing here?

"Uhh…hey guys," Eren said with a nervous wave.

"Long time no see, dork," Mikasa teased. "Hope you don't mind Captain Lame tagging along." She pointed to her brother. "His car is in the shop and he needed to get…I don't know, something. Don't really care." Mikasa shrugged.

"N- no problem at all. Hey, uhh, Levi," Eren said with another awkward wave.

"Hey, Eren," Levi smirked at him but said nothing else.

Eren felt himself start to blush almost immediately. Wow he was such a dork. Two words; Levi had said two words and he was already turning cherry tomato. _Lame; just lame, Eren._

"So, we're going to go hit the arcade, text me when you're ready to meet back up," Mikasa informed Levi before dragging Eren away.

Eren couldn't help looking over his shoulder at Levi. The older boy just winked at him then headed off in a different direction. What the hell did that mean? Eren thought about that the entire time he and Mikasa were in the arcade, resulting in him losing almost every game they played.

"Playing like shit today, Yeager," Mikasa remarked as she destroyed him yet again in another round of Kill Blast 8.

"Uhh…yeah, you're right," Eren said half paying attention.

"What's going on with you? You've been acting weird every since school let out. Miss it already?" she asked as she holstered her fake gun controller.

"No." Eren shook his head. "I've just been…I don't know how to explain it."

At least he wasn't lying to her. He didn't know how to explain what was going on in his head about her brother.

"You in love?" Mikasa said out of nowhere.

"What? No…" Eren looked at her with wide eyes. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Meh, I don't know, just heard that people act weird when they're in love." Mikasa shrugged.

"Well, I'm not in love…" Was he? No of course not that would be stupid. "I'm probably just hungry, yeah that's it. Low blood sugar or whatever," Eren offered her his pitiful excuse.

"Yeah because with you those two things probably would register as the same thing to you." Mikasa chuckled. "Let's go get something to eat. I'll text Levi and see if he wants to join…might save me some money."

Eren wanted to tell her not to invite him, but how would that go over? Don't invite your brother to eat with us because every time I see him I get butterflies and a boner? No, he couldn't say that. So as they headed towards the food court Eren tried to mentally prepare himself for seeing Levi again. It didn't help much because as soon as Eren spotted him his heart rate picked up.

"There he is," Mikasa announced, as she tugged Eren over to the pizzeria where her brother was waiting. "So, since you mooched a ride out of me I figured you can by lunch," Mikasa informed Levi.

"Only seems fair. What do you guys what?" Levi looked at Eren when he spoke.

"I want a slice of mushroom," Mikasa said before turning to Eren, "How about you?"

Eren hadn't caught what they were talking about; he was too busy staring at Levi's hands to think about food.

"Uhh…what?"

"What do you want to eat?" Mikasa said irritatedly.

"I'm just going to grab a slice of cheese." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Save your money; it's my treat,"

"No…it's okay…it's my–"

"Chill," Levi pressed a single finger to Eren's lips and said nothing else before turning around and heading over to the counter and putting in their orders.

Eren looked at Mikasa in horror. Did she just see her brother touch Eren's mouth? God, what would she think? Would she know that they had done something? Mikasa however didn't look fazed. She was on her phone tapping away absentmindedly.

"Eren, are you okay?" she asked when she eventually looked up at him.

"I–I…yeah, I'm cool. Just need to eat."

"Fine, let's go get a seat."

Mikasa walked through the sections of empty tables until she found one she liked and plopped down into a seat. Eren sat across from her so he wouldn't be tempted to gawk at Levi, who was still waiting in line for the pizzas. In retrospect that was a bad idea because when Levi came over instead of sitting next to Mikasa he sat next to Eren.

"So, got Cokes for everyone, hope that's okay," Levi said as he handed out the food and drinks.

"Fine with me," Mikasa said before starting in on her slice.

Eren just nodded and offered thank you before trying to focus on his own food. That was extremely difficult since he was so hyperaware of Levi's presence next to him his skin was practically humming.

"So, what'd you get?" Mikasa nodded to the bag Levi had sat on the floor beside him.

"Condoms and rope," He said casually before taking a bite of his pizza.

Eren nearly choked on his soda when he heard that.

"Relax, I'm kidding," Levi said with a chuckle as he reached out and began patting Eren softly on the back.

"Disgusting, Levi. Who in their right mind would want to have sex with you?" Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"You'd be surprised."

A moment later Levi moved the hand he'd used to pat Eren's back under the table and grip Eren's thigh. Eren gasp, but luckily he didn't have anything in his mouth to cause another fit.

"I would be surprised, given how lame you are," Mikasa continued on, none the wiser that her brother was massaging Eren's leg under the table.

"So, what are you guys doing after this?" Levi asked casually as his hand moved higher up Eren's leg.

"I think I'm going to go grab a few new bathing suits. Eren if you don't mind waiting a bit I can give you a ride home when I'm done," Mikasa offered.

"Uhh–that's okay. I can take the bus."

Eren knew he needed to get away from Levi ASAP because he was starting to get turned on and that was going to make hanging around the mall any longer incredibly awkward for him.

"Actually, I want to borrow him for a bit," Levi said out of nowhere.

"For what?" Mikasa and Eren asked in unison.

"Guy business," Levi said with a shrug before squeezing Eren's thigh then letting go.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mikasa asked as she eyed her brother skeptically.

"It means if you're not a guy…then it's none of your business," Levi teasingly smirked at his sister.

"Whatever. You just better bring him back the same way you found him," Mikasa mumbled.

"I make no promises."

Eren just sat there, unsure of what to say or do in that situation. Once again his mind was racing with a dozen different thoughts all at once.

"We'll meet you back here in an hour," Levi informed Mikasa before standing up.

He glanced down at Eren and gave a little gesture for him to get up as well. Eren slowly got up, gathering his trash as he did and awkwardly following behind Levi. After dumping his trash Eren fiddled with his fingers and waited for Levi to say something, as the two of them headed away from the food court. They wandered kind of aimlessly for a bit until Levi finally led Eren into a random clothing store.

"Grab some clothes," he instructed casually as they walked through the store.

Eren was beyond confused. Was this "guy business" Eren wondered.

"Uh…I don't need anything," Eren said awkwardly.

"Not the point, just grab something."

Levi picked up a few shirts and a pair of jeans without even looking at them. He headed to the back of the store by the dressing rooms and looked around suspiciously, like he was checking to see if anyone was around.

"Come on," he whispered as he waved Eren over to on of the private dressing booths.

Eren hesitantly followed. Was Levi going to try to get Eren to steal something? He wouldn't do it. He liked Levi, but not enough to risk getting embarrassed by the shitty ass mall cops.

"I don't steal," Eren whispered after Levi closed them in the booth together with the various items Levi had picked out.

The older boy chuckled and dropped the clothes onto the floor. "That's not why I brought you here."

"Then why did–"

Eren didn't get to finish his sentence because a second later Levi had him pressed against one of the walls and his mouth was on Eren's. Eren had only ever kissed one other guy and it was just to see if he liked it. He'd had missed feelings in the end. However with Levi he there was not a doubt in his mind that he liked it. As Levi cupped Eren's face and slowly licked his way inside Eren's mouth he ground their lower haves together and Eren whimpered and moaned in response.

"Why haven't you been to the house all week?" Levi asked breathlessly as he pulled away from Eren.

"I–I…uhh."

What could Eren say? I stayed home so I could masturbate thinking about you? Sounded a bit too pervy to him.

"Is it because of what happened in my room?" Levi's expression turned from lust to serious in a split second. "If you didn't like it…I'm sorry…I just thought–"

"No, I did like it," Eren cut him off then immediately felt himself start blushing after realizing what he'd confessed to.

"You did?" Levi's signature sexy smirk returned.

"Uhh…yeah…it was nice," Eren said, looking to his sneakers for help out of this awkward situation.

"Nice? No, that was one of the hottest moments of my life."

Levi's confession only made Eren blush more.

"Did you know when you come your whole body gets all red like this?" Levi asked, as he leaned in and ran his lips down the side of Eren's neck.

Eren trembled from the combination of Levi's words and the sensation of his lips on his skin.

"You're hard," Levi whispered, as he began to rub the bulge that had formed in Eren's jeans.

Eren's eyes fluttered closed and he rubbed himself against Levi's hand eagerly.

"I want to see you come again, Eren," Levi softly bit the tip of Eren's earlobe.

Eren hissed from the slight pain.

"Will you let me watch you come again, Eren?" Levi whispered before moving his lips back over to Eren's.

Eren nodded as Levi's tongue began to caress his and his lips took possession of his mouth. Eren never knew kissing could be so awesome; he briefly wondered if he'd just done it wrong before. He didn't get to think about that long because he soon felt Levi undoing his pants and sliding his hand into Eren's boxers.

"You leak a lot too, did you know that?" Levi asked as he rolled his thumb around the sticky head of Eren's cock.

Eren shook his head in response.

"I like it."

Levi didn't say anything else, just went back to kissing Eren and stroking his aching cock in his pants. Though the position wasn't the most comfortable in the world, Eren pressed to the hard dressing room wall and his cock still being restrained by his clothes, somehow it still felt like Heaven to him. The fantasy of Levi jerking him off was nothing in comparison to the reality and Eren knew he wouldn't last long.

"Take my cock out," Levi breathed heavily into Eren's mouth.

Eren clumsily struggled to do what he was told, shoving Levi's pants and underwear down his legs as far as he needed to free his erection.

"Stroke it," Levi instructed before flicking his tongue against Eren's parted lips.

Eren moaned. It was probably a little too loud because Levi reached up with the hand he wasn't using to take Eren to nirvana with and covered his mouth.

"Don't want to get caught before we come." He nodded towards the door.

Eren had almost forgotten where they were. Was he really doing this? Letting Levi jerk him off in a public dressing room? His question was answered when Levi squeezed the head of his dick on one of his upward strokes.

"Come on, Eren. I wanna come too."

Eren's brain took a few seconds to catch up, but when it did he reached out and started to pump Levi's cock in his hand.

"Fuck," Levi hissed softly. "You're so fucking good at that." Levi slammed his lips back onto Eren's and began to fuck his hand more purposefully.

Eren couldn't help but feel pride from the compliment. This was his second time jerking off a cock that wasn't his own so he was happy to know Levi actually enjoyed it. Levi jerked Eren off in the same urgent tempo as he fucked Eren's hand. It felt so good and eventually Eren couldn't take anymore.

"I'm gonna come," he whispered harshly as he wrenched his lips from Levi's.

"Let me see it," Levi said as he stopped tugging on Eren's cock and used both hands to pull down his pants and boxers.

Once Eren's leaky cock was on full display Levi began stroking it again. Eren tried to find Levi's dick so he could reciprocate but the pleasure was so good he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to find it.

"Come for me, Eren," Levi whispered into Eren's ear.

A moment later Eren's cum was shooting up into the air. Levi didn't let up until his hand and the dressing room floor had Eren's cum all over them. Afterwards Eren nearly collapsed onto the dressing room floor. Levi smiled down at him and began to lube his own cock up with Eren's cum. He watched in total shock as Levi jerked himself off with his cum as lube. If he hadn't already cum seeing that would've definitely had him shooting his load.

"Fuck," Levi hissed repeatedly before his own cum started to shoot from his dick.

A few shots hit Eren's face before he moved out of the way, letting the rest it the wall behind him. He wanted to taste it, but for some reason he was feeling self-conscious all of a sudden so he wiped it off with the hem of his shirt. Eren quickly shuffled to his feet on shaky legs and began fixing his clothes. What had he done? Eren pretended to be invisible in the corner while Levi used one of the t-shirts he'd picked out to wipe the cum off the wall and floor of the dressing room, then put his spent cock away.

"Where have you been all my life?" Levi asked with a breathy laugh.

Eren smiled and relaxed a little.

"Sorry about getting you in the face," Levi offered as he ran a thumb over Eren's cheek.

"Uhh…it's no biggie."

"You gotta cut the blushing out or we'll never make it out of here." Levi laughed again before leaning in and kissing Eren.

The kiss was gentler than the other ones had been but Eren liked it just as much if not more. He sighed a little when Levi backed away.

"God, you're one hell of a kisser. Now, come on I need to pay for this so we can start heading back to the food court." Levi held up the shirt he'd wiped down the booth with.

"Really?" Eren asked in shock.

"A memento." Levi smirked.

The two of them got a few strange looks from some of the store's associates as they snuck out of the dressing room, but they didn't say anything as Levi walked over to the counter and paid for the shirt. The associate pointed out that there was some stains and offered to go grab another one for Levi, but he told her not to bother. They talked about random things as they walked back to meet up with Mikasa. However, when they reached the table where they'd eaten lunch Levi said something Eren hadn't expected.

"Wanna hang out sometime?"

"And do…that again?" Eren felt too embarrassed to say anything more just gestured back in the direction they'd come from.

"Yeah…or something else, like get food or play some videogames," Levi offered.

Was Levi Ackerman asking him on a date? No, couldn't be. Eren was just making something out of nothing. Levi was probably just meaning as buddies. Buddies ate together and played video games, so that had to be what Levi meant. But still Eren got a little excited at the idea.

"Sure, that'd be cool," Eren tried to play things cool.

"Hey, losers, how was your 'guy business'?" Mikasa rolled her eyes as she joined them by the table.

"Still none of your business," Levi said as he playfully pushed his sister and winked at Eren again.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren was sitting in the kitchen talking to his mom. Even though summer had just begun she was lecturing him about how he needed to start preparing for his senior year. So when his phone started to buzz in his he welcomed the interruption. He apologized and told her he needed to take it, despite not recognizing the number that popped up on the screen.

"Hello?" Eren made the greeting into a question.

"I've been thinking about you."

Eren almost dropped his phone at the sound of Levi's voice. He quickly got up from the kitchen table and went to take the call in the other room. His mom gave him a weird look, but she didn't say anything.

"Uhh…Hey, Levi…how'd you…um…get my number?" Eren stammered over the first thing that popped into his head.

"I asked Mikasa. I hope that's okay. I just figured if we were ever going to hang out…" Levi trailed off.

"Uhh…no. It's totally okay…I was just…" What was Eren? "Surprised. I was just surprised. So, uhh what's up?"

Levi chuckled as Eren babbled like an idiot. Why couldn't he be cool just this once?

"Well, I got my car back and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit before I have to go to work?"

Eren couldn't believe it. Yeah, Levi had said he wanted to hang out after their little dressing room incident, but for some reason Eren hadn't really believed him.

"So, are you in?" Levi asked on the other end of the line.

Eren took several deep breaths to calm himself before he agreed. Even though he knew this wasn't a date he instantly felt nervous.

"Great, I'll pick you up in an hour."

For some reason Eren could picture Levi smiling as he spoke.

"Okay." Eren nodded despite Levi not being able to see him.

"Oh and Eren don't wear any underwear."

Eren gasped in response.

"I'm just kidding," Levi added with a laugh.

Eren sighed in relief.

"I'd prefer to rip them off of you." Levi laughed again and then the call ended.

If Eren wasn't already nervous before he was definitely nervous now. Was Levi's last comment a joke too or was he really going to rip Eren's underwear off? If he did what would he do afterwards? Jerk him off again? Blow him? Maybe try to have sex? Was that what hanging out meant to Levi? Eren liked fooling around with Levi but part of him foolishly hoped there could be more to this than that. He was such an idiot. Why would a hot college guy like Levi want to date an awkward kid like Eren? It made no sense, so he figured he should just take what he could get while Levi was willing to give it.

"Are you okay, Eren?"

His mom's voice shocked him so much he actually jumped.

"Uhh…yeah, mom. Totally fine, just going to head out in a bit."

"Going to see Mikasa?" His mother asked with a soft smile.

Eren didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't know how much follow-up info she'd want if he told her the truth.

"Um…her brother is picking me up." Eren deliberately avoided answering the question. "So, I'm going to go get ready."

Before his mom could ask him anything else Eren kissed her on the cheek and ran upstairs. When he got to his room his anxiety started to return. What should he wear? Would Levi even care? Eren had to remind himself that this wasn't a date so it didn't matter. He decided to keep on the jeans he had on, but change his shirt. He changed it about five times before settling on a dark green t-shirt. Again, he didn't know why it mattered because Levi wouldn't notice. He flopped down on his bed and continued to over analyze things in his head while he waited for Levi to show up.

Eren checked his phone every five minutes waiting for a text from Levi, but none ever came. However, the sound of his doorbell ringing caused Eren to bolt up in his bed.

"Eren," his mother called a few moments later.

Eren jumped out of bed and ran to the top of the steps, but forced himself to chill out before he went downstairs. Midway down he spotted Levi standing just inside of the doorway talking with his mother. He couldn't make out what they were saying because he had too many thoughts swirling in his head. Why hadn't Levi just texted him to come outside? Mikasa barely even came to the front door anymore.

"Tell him how important it is to prepare for university early." Eren heard his mom say, as he got closer to them.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Yeager," Levi said with a smile before turning to Eren. "Ready to go?"

Eren just nodded his head, unable to find his voice.

"All right you too be safe and Eren be back for dinner," Eren's mom said as the two made their way out of the front door.

"You didn't have to come all the way to the door," Eren said as they headed over to Levi's car.

"That wouldn't have been very gentlemanly of me, would it?" Levi smirked over at him as they got in the car.

Eren didn't know what to make of the comment so he said nothing.

"What kind of music do you like?" Levi asked as he started to mess with the buttons for the car's radio.

"Anything, it doesn't matter to me," Eren said as he nervously began to fidget with his hands.

"Everyone says that, but no one means it. Come on, Eren, tell me what you like?"

The first thing that popped into Eren's head was "you." _I like you, Levi._ He made sure not to say that out loud though. Out loud he just said Classic Rock.

"I knew I liked you for more than just your perfect lips," Levi chuckled as he turned the radio to one of Eren's favorite stations.

Eren knew he was blushing, but what else was he supposed to do when Levi had said his lips were perfect? Why was Levi torturing him like this? Maybe he shouldn't have come.

"Uhh where are we going?" Eren blurted out of nowhere.

"Well there's a carnival outside of town, so I thought we could check it out. I haven't been to one in years…unless there's something else you want to do." Levi quickly added.

"No that's fine," Eren said as he turned his attention to the window.

For a not-date this sure felt like a date. Well Eren had never been on a date but it sure seemed like how people described a date. Boy picks you up at your door, talks to your parents, lets you pick the music in the car, and takes you to a carnival. Yeah, all that sounded like a date, but that was impossible because Levi wasn't gay.

"Relax, I'll only bite if you ask me to." Levi reached over and took one of Eren's hands into his own and squeezed it.

Eren jumped but relaxed a little when Levi began to rub his thumb over the back of his knuckles.

"Eren, I promise this will be fun, but if it's not and you hate it tell me and we can leave," Levi spoke more sincerely that time.

Once again Eren felt stupid. Even though this wasn't a date he was getting to spend time with Levi, so he should be happy. Especially, since Levi was doing everything he could to make things fun for him.

"Okay, thanks…just not use to…" Eren stopped himself before he said, going on dates.

"Not use to hanging out with anyone besides my sister," Levi teased.

Eren laughed a little because that was true. He, Mikasa, and Armin had been a pretty tight group since grade school and none of them really did anything without the others. It was probably unhealthy, but Eren shrugged it off.

"It's okay, I'm way more fun to hang out with than her anyway." Levi winked over at him.

Eren timidly smiled at him and relaxed a little more. He told himself to get out of his head and to just enjoy his not-date with Levi.

The drive out of town was a little long, but once Eren relaxed the ride wasn't as uncomfortable as he had expected. The two talked about sports, videogames, and a bunch of other random topics. Levi even remembered to tell him what his mom said about starting to prep for university early.

"Never get people who are already wasted to hold you during a keg-stand or you'll end up on your face like I did my first time."

Eren couldn't help laughing at the idea of Levi actually doing something so clumsy. Plus, he thought it was funny since they both knew that wasn't exactly the kind of advice his mom had wanted Levi to give him.

"I like when you laugh. It's almost as cute as when you blush."

Of course the second Levi brought up his blush his cheeks started getting all rosy and shit. Eren groaned and looked away. Levi laughed but didn't say anything else about Eren's stupid blush.

By the time they got to the carnival Eren had finally been able to get rid of the extra color in his cheeks that seemed to always show up when Levi was around. That only lasted two seconds because after they got out of the car Levi walked around and put an arm over Eren's shoulder. Yeah they had been holding hands in the car, but this was a lot closer and in public.

"What do you want to do first?" Levi asked as he looked around.

Eren didn't know what to say. He was still too busy wondering what people might think about them. Eren was cool with his sexuality, but he didn't want other people to get the wrong idea about Levi and then he ended up regretting hanging out with Eren.

"How about that?" Levi asked, not seeming to care if people looked at them or not.

Levi pointed to a ride that looked like a spaceship that was spinning around like a top. Eren forced himself not to think about the other people and nodded. He loved most of the rides so was happy to go on anything Levi picked out. Levi smiled excitedly at him as he led them over to a ticket booth. Before Eren could mentally do the math of how many tickets he should buy Levi had already bought several sleeves for them and was leading them back over to the ride. While they waited in line for their turn Levi absentmindedly began to play with a loose thread hanging at the bottom of Eren's shirt and for some reason that was relaxing to Eren.

When it was their turn to get on Levi smiled at Eren again.

"You're not scared are you?" Levi asked they positioned themselves against one of the walls.

"No." Eren shook his head.

Eren was actually excited it. He was on a not-date with his crush how could he not be excited. As the music started and they began to spin around Eren found himself looking over at Levi every five seconds, just to make sure he was really there and this was really happening. Levi playfully stuck his tongue out at him once when he caught him. Eren bravely returned the gesture.

"Don't tempt me with that thing," Levi said above the music.

Eren squeezed his eyes shot like that would help keep the blush at bay, but the sound of Levi laughing let him no it didn't work. So, instead of being embarrassed Eren decided to just join in and laugh it off. It was a lot more relaxing them obsessing over his awkwardness. After they finished the spaceship Levi demanded that Eren pick the next ride, so Eren picked something called the Kamikaze. After that they did the Tilt-A-Whirl, then the swings and a few other rides. Eventually they decided to give their stomachs a break and switched to games. Eren was shocked when he beat Levi at one of them.

"I could've won that for you," Levi said with a mocking pout as he gestured to the little stuffed bear Eren was caring.

Eren laughed at the adorable expression. This was the best not-date he'd ever been on, granted it was the only one he'd been on but that wasn't the point.

"We need food," Levi declared.

Once again Levi stepped in and paid for everything. Even though Eren was having fun he didn't like that.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked as they sat down at a picnic table with their food.

Eren didn't want to ruin things, but he had to speak up. "I'm not a girl, you don't have to keep buying me things."

Levi scrunched up his nose a bit as he looked up at Eren. "First, I think that's a bit sexist. Second, I think I've jerked you off enough to know you're not a girl."

Eren quickly looked around to see if anyone passing by had heard Levi's remark.

"God how is it possible for that blush to get sexier every time I see it?" Levi asked with a smirk.

"Stop it," Eren sighed feeling a bit frustrated. "I'm just saying…this isn't a date so you don't have to pay for my stuff or say stuff like that." Eren finally said what was on his mind.

"It isn't a date?" Levi asked quizzically.

Eren hadn't expected that response. "No…I mean I didn't think it was…" Eren was more confused than he'd ever been in his life.

"Well you thought wrong," Levi said casually before taking a sip of his soda.

"But, you're not gay," Eren countered.

Levi shrugged. "But, I'm attracted to you."

Eren couldn't believe his ears.

"So…so…this is a date?" Eren whispered the last word afraid that if he said it too loud he might jinx it.

"Yes, Eren." Levi laughed. "Haven't you ever been on a date before?"

Eren immediately looked down at his food in embarrassment.

Levi stopped laughing. "Wait, is this your first date?"

Eren nodded.

"I just figured…uhh, I'm stupid. I didn't mean to tease you. Shit, I have to start heading back for work soon, but I promise I'll make it up to you." Levi reached out and took Eren's hand in his.

"You don't have to. In fact let's not make a big deal out of it." Eren said as he tried to focus his attention on his food.

"But, it was your first date and I was being an ass by teasing you. I really am sorry."

"It's okay," Eren brushed it off. "I had fun."

"Really?" Levi's smirk was more playful than seductive that time.

"Yeah." Eren didn't even try to fight the stupid fucking blush.

After they ate they did the bumper cars, played a few more games, and then snagged some ice cream before heading back to the car.

"Why do you always make me so fucking hard whenever I see you?" Levi asked out of nowhere.

"What are you t–"

Before Eren could finish his sentence Levi had him pressed up against the side of the car and was kissing him. Eren moaned from the unexpected pleasure that ran through his body as Levi claimed his mouth. Levi fisted his hands into Eren's hair and sucked on his lip until they were both moaning and desperate for breath.

"What…" Eren tried to ask his question again but couldn't find the words.

"You had ice cream on your lip." Levi shrugged and backed away.

Later that night Eren was still thinking about his–date with Levi. He still couldn't believe it, but every time he thought about the kiss up against the car he told himself it had to be real. He had really gone on a date with Levi. He just wished he could talk about this with his best friends, but Mikasa was a definite no-go, and he didn't want to tell Armin because he didn't want him to have to keep a secret from Mikasa. Eren tried not to think about keeping things from his friends, but that only left him with thoughts of Levi and how badly he had wanted more than just a kiss that afternoon.

As Eren wondered what Levi would've done if he would have gotten ice cream on his dick instead of his lips, he began to get hard. S he quickly got out of bed and locked his door before lying back down and slipping his hand down the front of his jeans. His cock was so sticky. He slowly began to stroke it up and down, spreading the precum all over his length.

"Levi," he whispered the name into his empty room.

A moment later his phone started ringing. He picked it up to silence it, but saw it was Levi and answered instead. Had he sense that Eren was thinking about him while he was jerking off? No way. That wasn't possible. Was it?

"Hey…Levi…what's up?"

"My cock."

A soft moan escaped from Eren's lips before he could stop it as his own dick twitched in his pants.

"Wha–what?" He stuttered into the phone.

"The store is pretty dead tonight, so I started thinking about you. I'm quite sure you can guess where that led."

Eren knew all too well as he looked down at the bulge in his pants.

"What about you? What are you doing?"

Eren knew he should probably lie, but for some reason he wanted to know what Levi would say if he told him the truth.

"I'm…uhh…well I was jerking off," he admitted.

Levi groaned into the phone in response. "Were you really?"

"Uhh…yeah."

"What were you thinking about?"

Eren wasn't sure he wanted to be that honest with Levi. What if Levi didn't like Eren thinking about him sucking him off?

"Come on, tell me," Levi begged.

Eren sighed; he'd started this.

"I was…uhh…thinking about the thing with the ice cream."

"The kiss? You really are a good kisser, you know that?" Levi moaned a little.

"Uhh…I was actually thinking about what you might have done if I got ice cream somewhere other than my lips," Eren confessed shyly.

Levi chuckled. "Where exactly were you thinking?"

Eren didn't want to say. "Just somewhere lower."

"Like your chin?" Levi teased.

"Lower."

"Your chest?"

"Lower."

"Hmm…is there any chance you were jerking off thinking about me licking ice cream off your dick, Eren?"

Eren moaned at hearing Levi say the words.

"I'll take that as a yes." Levi chuckled again.

Eren just muttered a "uh-huh."

"That's so fucking hot."

"Really?" Eren hadn't expected that.

"Yeah. Are you still jerking off?"

"Uhh…no I stopped when you called." Eren glanced down at the tent in his pants again.

"Don't let me stop you."

"Wha…" Eren was a bit confused.

"Come on, Eren, let me hear you stroke your cock while you tell me what else you think about me doing to you when you jerk off."

Eren didn't even know how to respond to that. Despite what they'd done before he didn't really expect Levi to be okay with him thinking about him like that, let alone encourage him.

"I've never uhh…" Eren didn't want to admit that he'd never had phone sex before. Was that even what was going on?

"It's okay, I'll talk you through it."

Eren nodded though Levi couldn't see it.

"Are you naked?" Levi asked in a low voice.

"No," Eren whispered back even though he was pretty sure Levi was the only one that could hear him, since his parent's room was down at the other end of the hall.

"Well take off your clothes."

Like in the dressing room and Levi's bedroom it was impossible for Eren to resist the older boy.

"Okay, hold on." Eren put down his phone and quickly stripped out of his clothes. He felt a little less self-conscious since he knew Levi couldn't see him.

"I'm…uhh back." Eren said when he picked up his phone again.

"Good, is your cock leaking yet?" Levi kept his voice low.

"Uh-huh," Eren answered as he swirled some of the precum around the tip of his head.

"I would love to taste it. Maybe the next time you come over for a sleepover I can suck you off."

Eren whimpered then licked his suddenly dry lips a few times.

"Do you want me to suck your cock, Eren?"

"Yes," Eren hissed and he began to stroke his cock.

"And what else do you want?"

"I want to suck your cock too," Eren was so turned on that the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"That would be so fucking hot. You ever sixty-nine before?" Levi asked, as his breath got a little heavier.

"No." Eren had heard of it though and the image of him and Levi doing that immediately flooded his brain.

"Yeah, it would be so hot. I could suck your cock and play with your ass while I fuck that perfect mouth. God, I'm so hard thinking about it."

So was Eren. The idea of Levi playing with his ass had him close to coming in no time.

"Fuck, hold on." Levi hissed before his breathing was replaced by the sounds of shuffling and faint footsteps.

Eren adjusted the phone so that it could rest between his ear and his shoulder, so he could use one hand to keep jerking off and the other to massage his virgin hole. He imagined Levi's finger instead of his own between his legs, probing his entrance.

"Okay, I'm back. I had to go lock the door so I could go to the bathroom. I'm so hard." Levi began panting into the phone.

Eren was almost certain that the other boy was jerking off. It made him pump his cock harder knowing that Levi had got so turned on talking to him that he'd had to sneak off and jerk off at work.

"Tell me what your doing now, Eren," Levi begged in a whisper.

"I'm playing with my ass and stroking my dick thinking about you." Again Eren was too turned on to stop himself from saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"Fuck, I'm going to come soon," Levi growled into the phone.

"Me too," Eren said not long after.

"Come on, come for me, baby…uhh…let me…ugh…let me hear you come," Levi grunted.

Eren's eyes slipped closed as he pumped his cock harder and imagined Levi at work jerking off too. He licked his lips as he imagined what Levi's cock would taste like and what it would feel like if Levi actually came in his mouth. The last thought was too much for Eren and his cock began to twitch and erupt all over his stomach and chest. He softly cried out and bucked his hips into the air over and over until he finally collapsed onto his bed. His phone had fallen on the floor so he reached down and picked it up with the hand that wasn't covered in cum.

"You still there," he heaved into the phone.

Levi was breathing just as hard on the other end. "Yeah…uhh…I'm still…Fuck. I came so fucking hard. God, Eren, I really do love when you do that?"

"Do what?" Eren asked confused.

"Say my name when you come."

Eren hadn't even realized he'd done that.

"I…uhh…I didn't know…" He felt himself start to blush and was so glad Levi couldn't see it.

"I love it," Levi repeated.

Eren was starting to feel self-conscious again so he didn't say anything in response.

"Hey, are you blushing?" Levi teased on the other end.

Eren didn't say anything.

"Your silence says enough. God, you're fucking adorable, even when I can't see you."

Eren was sure he looked like a fucking tomato after Levi said that. Even though he'd had a crush on Levi for as long as he could remember this was still so new to him he wasn't sure what to do.

"Uhh…I guess I should let you…umm get back to work," Eren said awkwardly since he wasn't sure what else to say.

"No…talk to me for a little bit longer," Levi's voice was uncharacteristically gentle.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I like talking to you."

Eren was so shocked. He hadn't really expected Levi to want to keep talking after he'd gotten off. At first Levi led the conversation because Eren was still feeling a little awkward, but eventually he warmed up and actually started to contribute more than one word responses to the things Levi asked him. They even talked about their date and Levi apologized again for teasing Eren about it being his first one. Eventually, "a little bit longer" ended up being another hour and a half. Eren even stayed on the phone while Levi closed down the store for the night.

"Shit, I'm sorry for keeping you up. You probably want to go to sleep," Levi said when he heard Eren yawn.

"No, it's okay. I'm not tired."

Eren was actually exhausted. He'd probably even dosed off a few times during their conversation towards then end, but he wanted to keep talking to Levi.

"Naa get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Eren mumbled an incoherent response as he slowly began to dose off again.

Levi chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Eren."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleepover + My Place?**

Eren felt a bit guilty when he got the text from Mikasa because the excitement that immediately filled him had little to do with hanging out with her and a whole lot to do with her gorgeous older brother. But he just couldn't help it. He and Levi had talked and exchanged text every day since their first date. A lot of the conversations had been at night while Levi was at work and Eren had ended up falling asleep, but still he smiled every morning when he woke up. Eren also smiled every time he remembered that his first date had been with his nearly lifelong crush. He knew he wasn't dreaming because he pinched himself constantly just to check, but he still couldn't believe this was his life.

He also couldn't believe that he couldn't talk to his friends about this. He wanted to he just still wasn't sure how Mikasa would react to it. He sighed heavily before responding back with a casual "sure" then opened up the pretty hefty thread of texts between him and Levi and started to write one to him. He stopped before sending it. Maybe he should surprise him. Eren thought about it for a bit then deleted the text. He'd surprise Levi. He quickly hopped off his bed and went over to his closet and started picking out things to wear. Since he was supposed to be going to see Mikasa he couldn't make it so obvious that he was trying to impress Levi, but he also wanted to look…nice for him.

Ugh! Eren was almost so excited and giddy that he hated it. It was different when Levi was just a crush that never noticed him. Now they'd kissed…and done more. He wanted to do even more than he already had with Levi, but didn't know how to bring it up. Plus, he wanted his first time to be with his boyfriend–someone who he loved and loved him back and even though they'd gone on a date and done all that other stuff, Levi had never said that they were dating. Eren groaned because that was yet another thing that he wanted to talk to someone about but couldn't, so he just went back to obsessing over what he should wear.

An hour or so later Mikasa texted him to let him know she was outside. He grabbed his backpack then gave his mom a kiss before heading out.

"So, both parents are working late and Levi's going to some stupid party with his friends after he gets off of work, so it's just us," Mikasa exclaimed, as Eren got in the car.

Eren's face quickly fell. He'd done all that stressing over what to wear to see Levi and it looked like he wouldn't see him after all.

"What's wrong with you?" Mikasa asked when she noticed his expression.

He quickly tried to recover, "Uhh nothing, just a little headache."

He knew it was stupid, but it wasn't his head that ached…it was his heart. He'd gotten his hopes up and now they'd been crushed.

"Well, get over it. I got some new games and the hot pizza guy's number on speed-dial." Mikasa chuckled.

"Do you have his number on speed-dial or the pizza place's number?" Eren asked with his own low laugh.

Mikasa shrugged. "It's all the same, Eren."

"Of course it is." Eren just shook his head.

Once they got back to Mikasa's house they immediately started in on the games. It wasn't too long before Eren began to actually enjoy himself. Mikasa wasn't Levi, but she was still his best friend and hanging out with her was always fun. They laughed and dicked around for hours and Eren almost forgot how much he missed Levi…almost.

"Can we order the pizza now?" Eren asked as he rubbed his empty belly.

"Not yet. I want to be his last delivery, so I can talk to him for a bit." Mikasa said as she blushed a little.

That was new for her. Unlike Eren, Mikasa wasn't the blushing type. Did she really like this guy? Eren had never known her to have crushes so he wasn't really sure what to make of this. For a while he and Armin had actually thought she was asexual because she never seemed to take an interest in anyone.

"Hey, Mikasa…do you like him?" Eren asked before he could stop himself.

She looked away abruptly. "And if I do?"

Eren smirked at her attempt to conceal her feelings by sounding indifferent.

"And if you do…that's great." Eren offered and playfully pushed her shoulder.

"Really?" Mikasa's voice perked up a bit as she turned back to him.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. Just thought it might be weird. I mean I never liked anybody like this before."

Eren knew exactly how she felt. He just wished he could tell her. But instead he playfully teased her about her crush until she tackled him to the floor and twisted his arm until he shut up. After that they went back to gaming and snacking on chips and stuff. Eventually, Mikasa decided it was time to order the pizza. Eren's stomach thanked her repeatedly.

"He's here," Mikasa announced excitedly, "I mean the pizza is here," she changed her tone to a more casual one.

"Finally," Eren exclaimed as he got up and made a beeline for the front door.

Mikasa cut in front of him and answered the door first. Eren just rolled his eyes at the back of her head.

"Here, Eren, why don't you take the pizza into the kitchen."

Mikasa put extra emphases on the word "kitchen," so Eren figured she wanted him to take a hike. So he did. Eren took the pizza in the kitchen and sat it on the countertop, not bothering to get a plate for his slice. The cheese burned his tongue, but he didn't care. In the distance he heard Mikasa let out an unusually feminine laugh. _Guess things are going well, _he thought as he started in on another slice of pizza. A moment later his phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out with his pizza-free hand. It was a text from Levi.

**Thinking about you :-)**

Eren smiled dumbly at the message as if he were looking directly at the sender. Before he could reply Levi sent another text.

**Wyd? **

**Eating pizza**

Eren wished he had said something sexier, but he was new to this…whatever this was and not very good at it.

**Sexy ;-)**

**Not even :-\**

**Trust me. I haven't seen anything you've done that wasn't sexy**

Eren didn't know what to say to that, but he knew he was blushing pretty hardcore. He was so glad Levi wasn't there and Mikasa was in the other room. His phone buzzed again with another text from Levi.

**I wanted to see you**

Eren didn't hesitate with his reply.

**I want to see you too**

**Good :-) I'm at this party with my friends right now, but how about we go see a movie or something tomorrow?**

**Sure :-)**

Eren thought about telling Levi that he was at his house and would wait up for him if he wanted him too, but decided not to. He didn't want to come off as clingy or make Levi feel like he had to ditch his friends and come back just to see him. Plus it's not like they be able to be alone together while Mikasa was still up.

**Alright ttyl ;-)**

Eren smiled again at the text. He could wait another day to see Levi, plus it was almost eleven now and if he didn't count the hours he'd be sleep it wouldn't even really be another day before they saw each other. Eren sighed; he was hopeless. Speaking of hopeless a moment later Mikasa entered the kitchen wearing a dopey smile that Eren was all too familiar with.

"Things went well?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"Shut up," Mikasa's voice held no trace of malice.

Eren laughed. "Okay."

Mikasa sat down on one of the barstools and grabbed a slice of pizza and started to halfheartedly munch on it. Neither of them said anything for a while, but then Mikasa blurted out a question Eren hadn't expected.

"Have you ever had a crush before?"

Eren almost choked on his last bite of pizza. "Uhh…yeah…I…kinda…" he stammered over his words.

"How did you deal with it? It's like all you can think about is him, right? That can't be healthy."

Eren laughed again because he'd thought that before. He didn't really know what kind of advice to give Mikasa, because he hadn't really "dealt" with his own crush. Things had just kind of happened with Levi.

"Forget it. It's stupid." Mikasa said as she focused her attention back on her pizza.

"It's not stupid…it's just a weird thing and if I were any better at dealing with it I'd tell you," he offered honestly.

Mikasa just shrugged.

Eren waited a few moments before he spoke again. "So, does he like you?"

Mikasa didn't look at him when she responded, "He asked me out on a date."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Eren asked cautiously.

"I guess…but now I have to figure out what to wear," Mikasa groaned, but then smiled over at Eren.

Eren smiled back at her. "I'll help you pick out something." Eren wasn't sure how much help he'd be since he'd almost shredded his own closet trying to get ready to come over to her house and see Levi, but he'd at least try.

After they finished stuffing their faces the two of them headed up to Mikasa's room, where she tried on everything she owned–twice. Eren told her repeatedly that she looked fine in all of it, but that hadn't been enough, so she'd decided she'd hit up the mall tomorrow to buy something new. Since Eren didn't know when he and Levi would be going out he'd had to tell her he wouldn't be able to tag along. Even though shopping wasn't his thing he still felt like a crappy friend, she quickly brushed it off though, stating he wouldn't be much help anyway. He had to agree with her on that. Afterwards they went back to their gaming for a while after that before they both decided to crash.

Eren woke in a panic sometime in the middle of the night with a hand over his mouth. He struggled in the dark until his eyes adjusted and he noticed it was Levi leaning over him. He had a single finger pressed to his own lips, signaling for Eren to keep quiet. He gestured his head towards Mikasa's open bedroom door before standing up and holding a hand out to Eren. Eren took the hand and let Levi help him up, and then lead him out of the bedroom. Once in the hallway Levi gently closed the door back.

A moment later he crashed his lips to Eren's roughly. Eren was caught off guard, but quickly caught up and began to kiss Levi back. It had felt like forever since they'd last kissed and Eren was desperate and needy as Levi slipped his tongue into his mouth. He tasted sweet, like soda or candy and Eren couldn't get enough of it. He gently began to nibble and suck at Levi's lips like he'd imagined doing for days.

"Eren?" Levi hissed as he pulled away.

"Yeah?" Eren asked as he gasped for breath.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Levi leaned in and rested his head against Eren's forehead.

Eren shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know. I didn't want you to think I was trying to get you to bail on your party or something."

"Fuck that party, it was lame anyway. I would've definitely have preferred to be here with you."

"Really?" Eren felt like such a loser for asking.

"Yes," Levi dipped down and kissed him again. It was a lot softer that time. "Come to my room?"

Eren nodded eagerly. Levi once again, took the lead as they headed down the hall to his room.

"Wait, right here for a second," Levi said when they got to his bedroom door.

A moment later he went inside and flicked on his lamp then began talking. Eren peeked in to see who he was talking to.

"Dude, you gotta get up," Levi said, as he leaned down and shook the shoulder of a tall blond guy that was lying on his bedroom floor.

The blond mumbled something incoherently.

"Erwin, you gotta go sleep on the couch…I need the room." Levi looked back over to Eren and smiled.

Eren felt himself start to blush as he smiled back. He watched as Levi struggled to get his friend up off the floor and over to the door.

"I'm going to go put his drunk ass on the couch, make yourself comfortable." Levi nodded back at his room as he led his friend back down the hall towards the stairs.

Eren cautiously entered Levi's room. He wasn't sure if he should close the door or not so he just left it alone. He sat down on the end of the bed in the same spot he'd been in the first time he'd been in there. As he sat there memories of that night and them jerking off together came flooding back to him. His cock instantly started to get hard in his pajama bottoms.

"You don't look comfortable at all," Levi said with a smirk as he reentered the room and closed the door.

Eren jumped a little in surprise. He didn't say anything just watched Levi as he peeled off his shirt and his jeans, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Levi kept his eyes and his sexy smirked focused on Eren as he stalked across the room over to the bed. Did he want to jerk off together again? Eren really hoped so.

"Don't be so nervous, babe. I just want to kiss you."

Did Levi just call him babe? He couldn't think about it for too long though because Levi knelt down in front of him and for some reason his legs parted of their own accord. So he had to focus on that. Levi slid his palms over Eren's knees and up his thighs.

"We've kissed before…and we can stop whenever you want. I promise we don't have to do anything else. I really just wanted to kiss you goodnight…properly." Levi grinned up at Eren.

Eren would never turn down a chance to be kissed by Levi; he was just surprised to hear that the older boy didn't want more. He sure did, but he'd settle with what he could get. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Levi's again; it was just a peck, because for some reason he was feeling self-conscious again.

"I said I wanted to kiss you properly," Levi reminded him as he stood back up.

Had Eren messed up? Levi had always complimented his kissing. Eren's face fell.

"Come on, get up there."

"What?" Eren asked confused.

Levi gestured to the top of his bed. Eren looked at the spot for several moments before he took the hint and slowly crawled up to the top. He wasn't sure how to position himself, but figured if Levi planned to kiss him again he should probably lay on his side. Levi joined him on the bed shortly after, taking a similar position on his side with one hand propping up his head. He used his other hand to cup Eren's cheek; Eren was sure he looked like a strawberry just from that small contact.

"I really do love your blush, but why are you always so nervous around me? I won't hurt you." Levi stroked Eren's cheek gently with his thumb.

"I know…I just…" Eren didn't want to tell Levi he was always a nervous wreck because he was an inexperienced loser.

"I meant what I said before, we don't have to do anything. It just feels like it's been a month since we last made out." Levi moved his thumb down to Eren's mouth and began to leisurely run it along his bottom lip. "But we don't have to do that either if you don't want to."

"No, I want to," Eren quickly interjected.

"Are you sure?"

Eren nodded like a madman.

"Good." Levi moved his hand back to Eren's cheek and cupped it again. Now, relax."

Levi waited patiently for Eren to calm down before he leaned in again and pressed Eren down onto his pillows then moved so that the upper half of his body was lightly resting on top of him.

"Just a kiss," Levi reiterated.

Then his lips were on Eren. Despite how gentle it was Eren still moaned from the contact. However Levi didn't slip his tongue into Eren's mouth like the boy had expected him to. Instead he kept the kiss gentle and almost innocent. It felt incredible, like Levi was cherishing his lips, but after awhile Eren wanted more. So, he mustered up some courage and slowly parted his lips, slipped his tongue out and lightly traced it along Levi's bottom lip. He felt Levi smile against his mouth before he parted his lips and allowed Eren to guide his tongue inside.

Eren wasn't use to being the one leading but the sounds Levi made whenever their tongues touched had him feeling a little more confident. As Levi moved his hand from Eren's cheek to his neck and pressed his chest down onto him even firmer Eren reached out and wrapped his arms around Levi's back. Eren wasn't sure how long they kissed like that but at some point he realized his cock was completely hard and he wanted more. He wanted Levi to touch him, to kiss him more roughly, to make him come, but he didn't know how to ask for it.

Out of nowhere Levi pulled away from the kiss breathlessly.

"Have I ever told you you're a good kisser?"

Eren just nodded. He didn't have to worry about blushing because he knew he was completely flushed from all the kissing.

"We should…you know…probably stop." Levi said, as he dropped his hand from Eren's neck and rolled back over onto his side.

"What? No. Why?" Eren's voice was laced with panic. He didn't want this to end, not yet.

"It's just I'm getting…turned on and I want to stop now before I get too worked up."

Eren looked down between them and gasped when he saw that the head of Levi's cock had started to peek out of the opening in the front of his underwear.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Like I said you're a _really_ good kisser."

Levi went to tuck his cock away, but Eren stopped him by placing his hand over his.

"Um…don't" Eren didn't know what else to say.

Levi's expression was serious when he looked at him. "Why not?"

Eren was silent for a long time before he said anything. "Because…I want…" Eren looked away as he pulled back the hand that was covering Levi's.

"What do you want, Eren?"

"More," Eren whispered.

A second later Levi reached up and yanked Eren in for another kiss. This time it was exactly what Eren wanted, deep and desperate like out in the hallway and in the dressing room at the mall. Levi practically fucked his tongue into Eren's mouth as he pushed Eren back onto his back and got fully on top of him. Eren spread his legs to accommodate Levi and instinctually bucked his hips when he felt the weight of Levi's hard cock brush against his through his pajama pants.

"Fuck," Levi growled into Eren's mouth.

Now that Levi was completely on top of him Eren couldn't hold back anymore; he reached down and gripped Levi's ass and ground himself up against the older boy more deliberately, causing their cocks to rub together even more. Levi thrust his hips down roughly like they were having sex, even though he still had on his boxers and Eren still had on his pajamas. Eren moaned over and over into the rough kiss.

"I really want to take these off," Levi said as he gripped the waistband of Eren's pants.

Panic hit Eren again. He still wasn't ready to go that far, even with Levi. Levi must have noticed how scared he was because he reached back up and cupped both sides of Eren's cheeks.

"I know you're a virgin, Eren…we don't have to do it…I just want to feel your skin on mine."

How did Levi know that? Was he that obvious?

"We don't have to…" Levi quickly added when Eren didn't respond.

"No– no. We can take them off. Just no…" Eren didn't want to say the word.

"No sex. That's fine, but are you sure?"

Eren nodded nervously. Levi leaned back on his knees and slowly reached out for the hem of Eren's shirt.

"Can I take this off too?" He asked cautiously.

Eren nodded again. Levi tentatively stripped Eren of his shirt before moving his hand back to the waistband of Eren's pajama bottoms.

"You sure?" He asked Eren again.

"Yeah," Eren panted heavily. He wanted this and he was so turned on he needed Levi to get him out of his pants ASAP.

"Boxers too?" Levi asked.

"I'm not wearing any," Eren admitted awkwardly.

He'd gone commando after his shower because he'd kind of hoped he'd be able to sneak over to Levi's room and jerk off with him at some point.

"Fuck, you're killing me," Levi hissed again before he began to tug Eren's pants down his legs.

When Eren's cock popped free they both gasped sharply. Levi was looking at Eren in a way that no one had ever looked at him before, and despite it being uncomfortable it also turned him on to no end. Once Eren was completely naked in front of Levi he had very little time to feel self-conscious because Levi quickly descended onto his mouth again. He greedily licked his way back into Eren's mouth. Eren moaned and instinctively wrapped his arms back around Levi's back when the older boy began to tug his lower lip between his teeth.

"I want…I want to kiss more of you," Levi said breathlessly into Eren's mouth.

Eren nodded because that's all he could think to do. Shortly after Levi started trailing kisses down from Eren's mouth, to his chin, around his jaw and to the space on Eren's neck just beneath his ear. Levi swirled his tongue around that sensitive spot and Eren bucked his hips up again. Levi still had on his underwear, but almost half of his erection was poking out of his boxers so Eren was able to feel the slick skin of their cocks brush against each other. It reminded him of the first time he'd been in Levi's room and Levi had straddled him and jerked both their cocks off together. He wanted Levi to do that again.

Levi apparently had plans of his own brewing in his head because he readjusted himself so their cocks were no longer rubbing together, but so he could litter more of Eren's body with kisses. He moved from his neck down to his chest and began to kiss one of Eren's nipples. Eren bit his lip hard when Levi sucked his nipple into his mouth and swirled the tip of his tongue around it. Eren arched his back, desperate for Levi to touch more of him. He felt Levi smile against his skin before he sloppily kissed his way over to Eren's other nipple. Levi kissed, licked, and sucked on that one while he gently pinched and rolled the other one between his fingers. Eren whimpered and his cock began to throb.

"God, those fucking sounds you make…ahh," Levi growled before his mouth started another journey over Eren's body.

Levi seared every part of his torso with hot wet kisses and Eren moaned and trembled the whole time.

"Please," Eren begged when Levi's lips reached his bare hip.

"Please, what?" Levi asked with a meaty lick to the sensitive skin between Eren's hip and thigh.

Eren's cock twitched in response; it was so close to Levi's face he could feel his breath on it. Instead of being weirded out Levi just smirked up at him like usual.

"Eren, I really only wanted to kiss you goodnight, but if you want more you have to tell me."

Levi ran a hand down Eren's thigh and Eren shivered from the contact.

"I…I…I want more," Eren forced himself to say after he couldn't take anymore waiting.

Levi nodded. "Do you want me to jerk you off like before?" Levi asked as he slid his hand around the base of Eren's cock.

Eren was just about to nod, but Levi spoke up again.

"Or do you want me to suck it like we talked about the other day?"

Eren almost shot his load then and there. Did Levi really just ask him if he wanted him to suck his cock? Of course he wanted him to. He actually thought he might want that more than he wanted to breathe. Eren furiously began to nod.

Levi chuckled. "I was really hoping you'd say that."

Once again Levi adjusted his position between Eren's legs, all the while still holding Eren's leaky cock at the base. After Levi was comfortable he began to slowly stroke Eren's cock. Eren tried not to moan too loudly, but it felt so good.

"That's a lot of precum, babe," Levi said before sticking the tip of his tongue out and running it up the underside of Eren's cock.

"Ahh…ahh. Oh, God," Eren gripped the sheets for dear life.

Levi chuckled then began to tentatively explored Eren's cock with his tongue some more, swirling it around the head and dipping the tip into the hole at the top. Eren's whispered cries for God only grew when Levi sucked the head of his cock between his lips. Levi gently nursed on his cock for a while, but eventually began to pick up his pace and take more of Eren's cock into his mouth. Watching Levi's head eagerly bob up and down on his dick was one the most incredible things he'd ever seen.

"Fuck," Eren swore when Levi's teeth brushed against the sensitive skin of his cock.

"Sorry," Levi said hoarsely as he pulled off.

"It's…it's okay," Eren panted.

Instead of taking Eren's cock back into his mouth Levi moved his lips lower and began to kiss and lick Eren's balls. It felt amazing, but Eren felt a little awkward about it; even though he kept everything trimmed down there he wasn't sure if the bit of hair he did have down there would bother Levi. When Levi sucked one then the other into his mouth and began to hum around them Eren's worries disappeared. Levi went back to jerking him off while he continued to use his mouth in everyway imaginable on Eren's balls.

"I'm gonna come," Eren barely finished the statement before he began to spill his cum all over his stomach and Levi's hand.

Levi didn't stop stroking him until his cock was a useless, floppy mess. Eren forced his eyes open, even though he wasn't even sure when he'd let them slip close and looked down at Levi. The older boy sat back up onto his knees and smirked up at him, before he did the sexiest thing Eren had seen since he'd sucked him off…not even ten minutes ago. Levi licked the cum off of all of his fingers while staring at Eren the entire time.

"Hmm, not bad for my first taste of cock," Levi said with a shrug.

Eren gawked at Levi unable to find words. Apparently Levi took Eren's open mouth as an invitation and leaned back down and started kissing him again. It was so weird and hot to taste himself on Levi's tongue and he immediately started to get hard again. Levi was still hard, Eren could tell because his cock was poking him in the stomach.

"What about you?" Eren whispered during one of their breathy breaks.

Levi looked down at his rigid cock, which was now completely hanging out of his boxers.

"Do you mind…uhh…taking care of it for me?" He asked as he looked back up at Eren.

Eren was beyond nervous he would screw up, but he wanted to do this for Levi, so he nodded.

"You don't have to suck it…just jerk me off for a bit like before. I'm probably gonna come quick anyway." Levi said as he rolled off of Eren and shoved his underwear down his leg, kicking them off when they got caught on his feet.

Eren just nodded again and turned on his side. Levi startled him by reach over and scooping up some of the cum that was on his stomach and then using it to coat his own sticky cock. Eren whimpered and his cock twitched. For a while he just watched Levi jerk off, using his cum as lube but eventually he wanted to be a part of the pleasure Levi was giving himself. So he reached out and just let his hand hover over Levi's cock. Levi glanced over at him with lust filled eyes and released his cock. Eren immediately replaced Levi's hand with his own and began to jerk Levi off like he had the first time they'd been in his room together.

"Squeeze it tighter," Levi growled as he thrust up into Eren's hold. "That's it, baby. Your hand feels so fucking good. I'm gonna come soon."

Eren loved hearing Levi talk like that and it wasn't long before his own cock was fully hard again. In that position he couldn't reach it so he settled for grinding against Levi's leg. As precum poured from the head of Levi's dick and it grew redder and redder Eren's desire to taste Levi like he'd tasted him began to grow too, so he leaned down and flicked his tongue over the tip.

"Fuck," Levi groaned before he started to spray cum all over Eren's face.

Eren pulled back startled and watched Levi's cock flail and shoot load after load everywhere. He wasn't sure how but somehow seeing that made his own cock explode again and he sprayed another load of his cum all over Levi's thigh. When both their cocks were finally spent Eren's mind was blown by how much had come out. Once Levi's breathing calmed down he threw and arm around Eren's neck and pulled him in for a sloppy, wet kiss that now tasted like a mixture of both their cum.

"You are incredible, you know that?" Levi said with a sigh when the kiss ended.

Eren smiled sheepishly and moved to get his clothes, but Levi stopped him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about getting my cum all over your face." Levi grabbed some tissues from his nightstand and began to gently wipe off what he hadn't already kissed off Eren's face.

"It's okay," Eren said once Levi had him cleaned up.

They just stared at each other for a while before Eren realized that Levi probably wanted him to leave so he could go to sleep, so he made a second attempt to get his clothes, but once again Levi stopped him.

"Stay…just for a little while longer I mean. It'd be nice to fall asleep with you here and not just on the phone, right?"

Eren was pretty sure his cheekbones were touching his eyebrows because that's how big the smile he had felt.

"Really?" He asked just to be sure.

"Yes," Levi pulled Eren back down to him so that his head was resting on his chest.

The sound of Levi's heartbeat was soothing and after two incredible orgasms Eren was headed off to dreamland in seconds.

"Goodnight, Levi," he whispered into Levi's chest.

"Goodnight, babe," Levi whispered back.

Eren smiled; he really loved hearing Levi call him that.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early when Eren woke up – so early that the sun had only just begun to peek through the curtains. As Eren shifted around he became aware of the hard body beside him and that's when he realized he'd woken up in the one place he'd only ever imagined being – Levi's arms. He was tucked into Levi's side with one of the older boy's arms curled around his lower back – almost possessively and the other resting over top of the hand that Eren had laying on the older boy's chest. He breathed in the scent of Levi's skin; it smelled like faded hints of body wash or cologne and that uniquely Levi scent. Eren could also smell the faint mixture of sweat and sex in the air even though they hadn't gone further than the jack off and blow job session.

The memory of Levi's mouth around his cock made Eren horny all over again. He glanced down Levi's body and saw there was an impressive bulge under the covers. Eren wanted to see Levi's cock again. He debated with himself about whether or not it would be okay if he pushed the covers down and snuck a peek at the older boy's junk. In the end he figured after all they'd already done together that it wouldn't be so horrible to just look at Levi's cock. So he cautiously slipped the hand that he had on Levi's chest from underneath Levi's arm and slowly inched the blankets down their bodies until both their naked lower halves were exposed.

Eren barely even noticed his own erection, which was pressed up against the side of Levi's leg. All his focus was on Levi's cock; it wasn't completely hard but still it reached his lower belly. Since Levi was asleep Eren leisurely took in the sight of the other boy's cock. He loved how the top was a little darker than the rest of his shaft – the dark reddish color was almost the same as his nipples. Eren also admired how the veins ran over its hardness. As Eren's gaze settled on the head of Levi's cock he couldn't help noticing the wet spot at the opening. Eren was instantly reminded of what Levi's precum had tasted like and his mouth began to water; he wanted to taste it again.

Even though he wasn't sure he'd actually go through with it Eren still carefully slipped out of Levi's other arm and sat up in the bed. The older boy stirred a little but seemed to remain sleep. Eren started to doubt himself as he tried to move lower on the bed. Maybe he shouldn't do it or wake Levi up first. Ugh! Eren immediately felt himself start to blush as he thought about waking up Levi to ask if it was cool if he licked the precum off his dick. No, he couldn't do that' it would be too embarrassing.

Eren sighed heavily. This was probably a really bad idea, but he just kept thinking about how incredible it had been when he'd flicked his tongue over Levi's slick cock head the night before. Eren wanted that feeling again. He knew there probably wouldn't be many other opportunities for him to do something like this, especially when Levi went back to school in the fall, so he took another deep breath before he reached out and tentatively ran his fingertips up the length of Levi's cock from the base to the tip. He swirled a finger around the sticky head and collected some of Levi's wetness then brought it up to his mouth. He glanced at Levi to make sure he was still asleep before he stuck out his tongue and flicked it over his finger just like he'd done to Levi's cock before.

If asked Eren wouldn't lie and say that Levi's precum tasted like some perfect Willy Wonka combination of flavors. In fact the taste was salty and a bit musky, but because it came from Levi, Eren immediately dubbed it as the best thing that had ever graced his tongue. Eren quickly collected some more and licked that off his finger too. He repeated the process a few more times, but the last time he did it he didn't just lick the liquid off his finger, but he sucked the digit into his mouth and took his time savoring it. As he alternated between sucking and teasing his fingertip he began to think about how badly he wanted to taste Levi's sticky goodness directly from the source.

Not long after the naughty thought entered his mind Eren decided his finger was not enough anymore. Eren's desperation had him feeling bolder, so he adjusted his position so that he was kneeling on the bed beside Levi's bare hip. Once again he checked to make sure Levi was still sleeping before he reached down and gently took the older boy's thick cock into his hand. He stroked it a few time to see if Levi would wake up, but he was out cold. Eren looked down at the newly formed bead of precum and told himself it was either now or never, the he slowly leaned down and dipped his tongue into the tip of Levi's opening.

God, Eren wasn't sure how it was possible, but Levi's precum somehow tasted better than it had when he licked and sucked it off his finger. Eren immediately ran his tongue over the head of Levi's cock again…and again and again. He wanted to get every dropped into his mouth. Eventually, Eren got so into it that he decided to explore more of Levi's cock with his mouth. He snaked his tongue down Levi's shaft before licking his way back up. Levi's cock got harder beneath Eren's tongue, but he remained asleep and Eren was so happy for it. Even though part of him would've loved to see how Levi responded to his little exploration, a large part of him knew he would never have been so bold if the other boy had been awake.

After Eren had licked every surface of Levi's cock that he could he worked his mouth down to the older boy's heavy sack. Eren kissed and licked Levi's balls as he thought about how many times he watched them tighten and shoot cum out of his cock; that thought made his own cock ache for release, so he used his free hand to stroke his cock while he sucked one of Levi's balls into his mouth. Eren felt so dirty sucking on Levi's balls and jerking off, but it was a good kind of dirty, the kind that had him close to coming in just a few minutes. Eren began to moan around Levi's sensitive flesh as he fist his cock harder.

"God, you look so fucking hot like that."

The sound of Levi's voice almost made Eren have a heart attack. He quickly abandoned both his and Levi's cocks and began to apologize profusely as he tried to crawl out of bed. Levi reached out and yanked him back down onto the bed and got on top of him. Eren tried to apologized again but Levi cut him off with a kiss; it was hot and messy and nothing but sexual. Eren moaned in response and Levi ground down against him, causing their cocks to rub against each other. Eren bucked up to help increased the friction; he really needed to come.

"Levi," he moaned the older boy's name as their lips broke apart.

"Fuck, I need to come," Levi hissed back.

Eren nodded in agreement. A moment later Levi leaned back onto his knees and reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Levi quickly coated both their hard cocks with the liquid, which cause them both to groan, and then he wrapped his hand around Eren's cock and began to stroke it in that perfect way that Levi just somehow knew drove Eren crazy. As Levi's cock bounced in front of him while he jerked him off Eren didn't need to be told what to do. He reached out and gripped Levi's slick shaft and started to pump it in time with Levi's strokes to his own cock.

"Tighter, Eren. Squeezed it tighter, baby," Levi growled, as he fucked Eren's hand and stroked him with expertise.

Eren squeezed Levi's cock tighter like he was told as he continued to stroke him. Levi groaned and swore above him as sweat began to coat his incredible body. Eren didn't think he'd every get over how sexy Levi was.

"Come, baby. I'm really close but I want to see you come first. I love watching you come," Levi said to him as he began to rub his thumb over the tiny opening at the head of Eren's cock.

The older boy's words and that little thing with his thumb was enough to get Eren to obey. Spurts of cum shot from his cock and landed on his stomach as he heaved and bucked up into Levi's hold. The pleasure was so intense Eren lost his own hold on Levi's cock but Levi didn't seem to mind he just took it in his other hand and began to jerk it roughly as he continued to milk Eren's cock.

"Fuck," Levi called out before his cum joined Eren's on the younger boy's stomach and chest.

Eren was almost in awe as the hot streams of cum covered his body; it was hot and dirty and Eren actually liked it. A moment later Levi bent down and kissed him again, it was softer that time and stroked Eren's face and smiled in between gentle pecks.

"Your pervy ways never cease to amaze me, Eren," Levi said with a smirk as he reached over and grabbed some tissues off the nightstand and began wiping off the cum that had now gotten on both of them.

That's when Eren remembered what had started all this – Levi had woken up and found him sucking on his balls and jerking off. Eren's skin immediately turned strawberry red and he tried to apologize again.

"You definitely don't need to apologize for that. That was the best wake up I've ever gotten. You are amazing, you know that? Not sure how I got so lucky."

The compliment did nothing to rid Eren of his blush but it made him feel a little bit better about what he'd been caught doing. Levi pecked Eren's forehead before rolling over onto his back and pulling Eren's head onto his chest. They lay together in comfortable silence for a while as more of the sunlight began to come through the window.

"I should probably get out of here before Mikasa wakes up and wonders where I am," Eren said softly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Sucks that I can't just keep you here with me all day," Levi said as he ran a hand down one of Eren's arms, causing goosebumps to form on the skin.

Eren sighed and slowly sat up but Levi pulled him back down and kissed him again – nothing crazy or wild or overly sweet just a perfectly balanced kiss.

"We're still on for the movies today, right?" Levi asked once he finally let Eren get out of the bed.

"Yeah…if you still feel like going," Eren felt a little shy as he pulled on his clothes.

"Of course I do," Levi said as he got out a bed and walked over and pulled Eren in to his arms. "But, you gotta get out of here before I drag you back to bed before we can even go on our second date."

Levi kissed Eren's cheek that time but Eren still blushed like a fool before he snuck out of the room. Luckily for him no one was out in the hall and Mikasa was just waking up when he walked back into her room.

"Morning," she said with a yawn as she sat up in bed.

"Hey," he said back as he awkwardly went over and sat down on his sleeping bag.

"What time did you get up?" Mikasa asked as she fell back onto her bed.

Eren wasn't sure, so he just made something up. Mikasa murmured something in acknowledgement.

"I dreamt about Jean – the pizza guy, last night," Mikasa said after awhile of them just sitting in silence.

"Uhh…was it a good dream?" Eren asked.

"He kissed me," she groaned.

"Isn't that good?"

"No, because now that's all I'm going to be thinking about on our date later."

Eren didn't know what to say so he kept quiet.

"What if he doesn't kiss me? Or what if he does and it sucks? I mean crushes rarely live up to their hype, right?" She rolled over onto her side and looked down at Eren.

"Uhh…well you know…" Eren rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable. His relationship with Levi had exceeded the small aspirations of his crush. "You never know…he might surprise you," he said since he couldn't come up with much else.

"I hope you're right," she said with a heavy sigh before she rolled out of bed and grabbed her towel and a few other things before heading out into the hall.

Eren laid down on top of his sleeping bag and immediately began to think about Levi. It hadn't even been twenty minutes since they'd last seen each other and they were still in the same house, but he missed him. He wished he could swap crush stories with Mikasa – minus all the sex stuff. She didn't need to know all that, but he'd like to tell her about the more innocent dreams he had about his crush and how the real deal had been even better. He sighed sadly as he wondered if he'd ever tell her about this part of his life.

After Mikasa came back from a shower Eren went down the hall and took one of his own then they both headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Eren stopped in his tracks as he saw Levi standing there in just his pajama bottoms talking with the blond hair guy that had been sleeping on his bedroom floor before he'd invited Eren back to his room. Levi glanced over at him and the corner of his mouth twitched in a little smile.

"Good morning, Eren. How'd you sleep last night?" Levi asked, as the smile turned to a smirk.

Before Eren could say anything Mikasa spoke, "How about 'good morning, Mikasa, how'd _you_ sleep last night?" She irritatedly as she walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal before opening another one and getting out a bowl.

"Well, Eren's our guest, it's polite to asked him first." Levi spoke to Mikasa but only looked at Eren.

Eren just stood there unable to say anything; all the confidence he'd had when Levi was asleep had evaporated.

"I'm a guest too and you didn't ask how I slept," the blond guy remarked.

"That's because I don't care how you slept, Erwin. Your drunk ass almost threw up in my car."

"Oh yeah." Erwin turned a little red, but it was nothing like Eren's blush when Levi talked to him. "My bad, bro…didn't realize I'd had so many. Thanks for being Designated Dan."

"Whatever, just be grateful you got your door open in time or you'd be thanking me by having my car professionally cleaned." Levi finally took his eyes off of Eren, so he could chastise his friend.

"Want a bowl?" Mikasa asked Eren, as she started filling her bowl with cereal.

It took a while for Eren to digest her words, but then he nodded and she went back to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a spoon out of a drawer and another a bowl from the cabinet then filled it up with cereal for him.

"Didn't asked if I wanted one," Levi teased his sister.

"You know where the cereal are and if you've forgotten I guess you'll have to starve," Mikasa said with a sarcastic smile.

Levi just chuckled in response as he turned and went over to one of the drawers and took out something.

"So, I'm going to the mall after I eat, to find something…for later," Mikasa told Eren between spoonfuls of cereal.

He figured she didn't want to say date around her brother, because no matter how much they teased each other or gave each other shit Eren was sure that if Levi knew about Mikasa's date with this pizza guy he'd switch over to protective older brother mode asap.

"I know you can't come so I can drop you off at your place first, if you want a ride," Mikasa continued.

For some reason Eren's eyes sought Levi, who was slowly creeping up behind his sister, and he had something shiny in his hand. By the time Eren noticed what it was, Levi had already sunk his spoon into Mikasa's cereal and had stolen some from her bowl – leaving a messy trail of milk and sugary flakes on the counter as he pulled away and shoved it into his mouth.

"That's for not offering me any," Levi said with a smirk.

"You're such an ass," Mikasa said as she shoved at her brother's arm.

Both Eren and Erwin couldn't help but laughing at the two siblings.

"Harsh," Levi said as he continued to smirk, "You're so mean. Eren, you'll share with me, right?" Levi turned his mesmerizing eyes to Eren.

"Uhh…uhh," Eren stammered for words. "I guess…I mean it's your house so…that kind of makes it your cer–"

"Eren, don't pay him any attention. You don't have to give him shit. He can get his own cereal," Mikasa told Eren.

"I could get my own, but I want to taste Eren's," Levi said as he walked around the counter and stood beside Eren.

Eren tried not to react to being so close to the older boy, but it was hard. He practically trembled as Levi slowly sank his spoon into Eren's bowl and scooped up some cereal then brought it to his mouth. How was he making that sexy? Eren watched the spoon slipped passed Levi's lips then a moment later he slowly pulled it back out his mouth and sat it on the counter.

"Thanks," Levi said casually before going back to the other side of the counter.

"Ass," Mikasa muttered in her brother's direction. "You didn't have to let him do that, Eren."

Eren was so turned on he barely heard her. "Uhh it's okay, no big deal," Eren said as he tried to will the semi that had formed in his pants away.

"Whatever," Mikasa muttered again. "Anyway, I can give you a ride if you want."

"Isn't the mall in the opposite direction of your house, Eren?" Levi asked.

"Uhh, yeah…"

"Why don't I give you a ride? I have to take Erwin home anyway."

"You don't have to," Eren said.

"I want to. You know to thank you for letting me taste…your cereal," Levi was smirking again as he spoke.

Eren wasn't sure how Mikasa and Erwin weren't picking up on all of this but he thank God that they weren't. Eren agreed to ride with Levi and Erwin and Mikasa rolled her eyes and accused Levi of trying to steal her best friend, which made Eren feel bad about not accepting her offer.

"Hey, I don't have to ride with Levi," Eren said after they all finished in the kitchen and Levi headed upstairs to get dressed before he took Erwin and Eren home.

"It's fine, but just don't forget who's your best friend," she said as she gave him a playful tap on the shoulder.

"I could never forget that," Eren said with a guilty smile, as he tapped her shoulder back.

"So, Mikasa how older you now?" Erwin asked from the couch.

"Not old enough for you, so don't think about it," Levi said as he came down the steps and scowled at his friend.

"Hey, I was just asking." Erwin held up his hands in front of him.

"Don't. Now, let's go," Levi said, as he headed for the front door.

"Text me later about you know…" Eren didn't say anything else as he made his way out of the door behind Levi and Erwin.

Mikasa just nodded at him.

"Shotgun," Erwin called as they got to the car.

Eren would've liked to sit up front with Levi, but didn't let it bother him too much. Erwin was his friend and it wasn't like if Eren had sat up front he and Levi would have been able to old hands or anything with the other guy in the car. Plus, he felt bad for not being with Mikasa while she prepped for her first date and kind of wanted to sulk a little in the backseat by himself.

"Guess, who just texted me," Erwin said to Levi as they drove down the street listening to one of Eren's favorite stations.

"Who?" Levi didn't really sound interested as his eyes met Eren's in the rearview for a brief moment.

"The girl from the party. The one that was all over me," Erwin informed.

"Congratulations," Levi said in the same disinterested tone.

"Her and her friend want to know if we want to hang out with them today. You in?"

Eren was pulled out of his thoughts at the mention of some girl being interested in Levi and wanting to spend time with him.

"Nope," Levi said without giving it any thought.

Eren let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Why not? Her friend was totally into you, which you would have noticed if you weren't sitting in the corner moping around all night."

"I wasn't moping. I was jus thinking…about something else." Levi's eyes met Eren's again in the review.

"Come on, Levi," Erwin pleaded.

"Not interested…I already have a date."

Eren's cheeks started to burn, as they turned red.

"Really, with who?" Erwin asked skeptically.

"None of your goddamn business. Now out," Levi said as they pulled over to stop in front of a random house that meant nothing to Eren.

Erwin muttered something as he got out of the car, Eren didn't hear what it was because he was too busy thinking about Levi turning down not only his friend but some girl that was "totally into him" to go on a date with him.

"Get up here," Levi called back to Eren after Erwin was gone. Eren quickly climbed out the car and took Erwin seat beside Levi. A moment later Levi turned and reached over and cupped Eren's face then greedily crashed his lips to his.

"God, I've wanted to do that since you walked into the kitchen," Levi said with a smile when he pulled back.

Eren just smiled.

"Stop blushing, you're making me horny," Levi said before he pecked Eren on the lips.

Eren giggled then.

"I'm serious. If you get me all turned on I'll never be able to get this whole date thing right and I really want to make up for being stupid and teasing you the first time we tried this," Levi said more seriously as he reached out and took one of Eren's hands.

"It's not a big deal. I've already let it go," Eren said honestly.

"Still, I want to make it up to you. So will you please just let me try to be romantic for a bit?"

Eren felt almost giddy at the thought of someone like Levi – who seemed way to cool for romance trying to pull it off just for him.

"Fine, romance me," Eren said with a laugh.

"Thank you. They'll be plenty of time for me to be a horn ball, later," Levi said with his signature smirk.

"I look forward to it," Eren said with his own smirk, feeling a little bolder for some reason.

"So do I," Levi said with a wink before he turned back around in his seat and pulled off into traffic.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren had expected Levi to take him straight to the movies after dropping his friend off, but instead the older boy took them to Rosie's, a small retro themed diner downtown that Eren had only ever passed by. Even though they'd agreed to cool it down until Levi could complete his mission of "romancing" Eren the two had ended up getting into a pretty heavy make out session in the parking lot. The only reason they'd stopped was because Levi had been strong enough to pull away. Eren however had whimpered from the loss like a wounded animal.

"Later, I promise," Levi assured him, before dropping a chaste peck on his nose and getting out of the car.

The promise made Eren feel a little better, but did very little for the semi that had formed in his pants. He groaned and adjusted himself before getting out and following Levi over to the diner's entrance.

"Hey, Levi! Do you need a table for you and your friend?" A cute, petite girl asked, as she practically bounced over to the two of them when they entered the restaurant.

_Levi must be a regular here,_ Eren thought upon hearing the girl greet the other boy by name. Though her eyes barely flickered Eren's way for two seconds she had no problem letting them linger on Levi. Eren immediately felt a pang of possessiveness shoot threw him. Even though he and Levi weren't a couple he still felt like the older boy was _his_ in away and didn't like her ogling him.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could order something to go?" Levi asked, as he turned and offered a quick smile at Eren.

Eren forced himself to ignore the girl's presence and smiled back at Levi. He thought it was a bit odd that Levi didn't want to eat at the diner, but he trusted that whatever the older boy had plan for their _romantic date_ would be perfect. Plus, the second the girl made a little pouty face after learning they wouldn't be staying Eren knew her attraction to Levi wasn't something he'd made up in his head. No matter how unwarranted his feelings were Eren didn't want to spend any more time then he had to in the same place as this girl. However, he did take some comfort in the fact that Levi didn't seem to be paying the girl's attention grabbing tricks any mind.

"Sure thing." The girl sighed in defeat a few moments later. "You can put your orders in at the counter over there and they'll get whatever you need."

Levi nodded before heading over to the shiny, aluminum bar with the red, cracked leather stools surrounding it. Once again Eren followed him.

"What can I get ya?" The older woman behind the counter asked them after they all exchanged a few small pleasantries.

Levi told Eren to go first and the younger boy couldn't fight off the smile that curved his lips in response to the small, but sweet gesture. He decided to go for a simple turkey club.

"Get a milkshake too. Their milkshakes are amazing," Levi suggested.

Eren thought it over for a bit before adding a s'mores milkshake to his order. Levi nodded his approval before putting in his own order for a cheeseburger, fries, and a large chocolate covered strawberry milkshake. After taking their orders the older lady turned and hung the order slip up by the small kitchen window then headed down to the other end of the counter to talk to some other customers. Once alone Eren noticed that Levi was looking at him a little weird. Did he have something on his face?

"What's wrong?" Eren asked after awhile.

"Nothing…I just…nothing."

Levi shrugged before reaching out and hooking one of his fingers through one of Eren's empty belt loops and tugging at it. Eren moved closer to Levi sense that's what he assumed the gesture meant he wanted him to do. When there were only a few inches between them Levi released Eren's belt loop and slid his hand up the side of Eren's shirt just a little bit. He let his fingers lightly caress the skin that was just beneath the hem of Eren's t-shirt. It was an intimate gesture and they were in public so of course Eren's cheeks started to turn pink. He looked around to see if anyone was watching them, but found that of the dozen or so people in the diner the only one that was looking at them was the young waitress that had greeted them earlier. She wasn't ogling Levi anymore. No, now she was staring daggers at Eren and that made him smile.

For some reason Eren wanted to piss the girl off a little more. Even though Levi wasn't his boyfriend he wanted to make sure the girl knew he wasn't hers either. So, he moved a little closer to Levi then reached out his own hands and slipped them under the older boy's shirt and began stroking the hard muscles of his obliques with his fingertips. Levi smirked at him, even though he didn't seemed to realize Eren's underlying motivation.

"Trying to feel me up in public?" Levi's smirk grew a little.

"Maybe," Eren said with a shy smile and a shrug.

Levi immediately eliminated the last bit of space between their bodies and dropped his head so that his lips were just beside Eren's ears. Unsure of what Levi would do Eren began to tremble a little in response.

"There's so much more I'd rather have you doing to me right now." Levi's hand moved from Eren's hip to the back of his jeans and gave his ass a firm squeeze.

Eren gasped in surprise. He hadn't expected Levi to be so bold, which was a bit naïve on his part. When he got over the initial shock he just stared up at the older boy.

"But, I have to romance you first," Levi's tone switched from sensual to lighthearted in almost the blink of an eye.

Levi didn't say anything else just nipped at Eren's ear before he released him, which drew a very needy moan from Eren's lips. After some distance had been restored between them Eren just stared up at Levi with wide eyes, feeling a bit dumbfounded and unsure of what to say or do for several long moments. It wasn't until the older waitress reappeared with their food that dawned on him that they weren't alone. Cheeks red as tomatoes he dropped his head and began to head towards the front door so he didn't have to look at her –or anyone, as Levi paid for the food and said thanks.

"You all right?" Levi asked sounding a little concerned as they got back into the car.

Eren didn't want to admit that he was embarrassed over their little display in the diner, so he tried deflecting the attention from himself, "You know that girl is totally into you, right?"

"What girl?" Levi asked quizzically.

Eren sighed a bit frustrated. Was he serious? "The girl from the diner that was practically eye fucking you until you touched me," Eren's tone was a bit snappy and he regretted it instantly.

Levi didn't seem to get offended though. "I honestly didn't notice."

"Seriously?" Eren couldn't believe that was true.

"Yeah." Levi shrugged. "I was a bit busy thinking about how badly I wanted to kiss you."

"Really?" Eren wasn't sure why he asked the dumb question.

"Babe, kissing you consumes about sixty percent of my thoughts when I'm with you." Levi chuckled.

Hearing that made Eren crack a small smile. He wasn't sure how truthful it was, but it gave his mind something else to focus on besides the PDA incident in the diner.

"Now, would you please let me get back to 'romancing' you, " Levi said with a smirk before getting their food and drinks situated in the car and pulling off.

They drove for about twenty or so minutes before Levi announced "We're here."

"Here" had been a local park that Eren, Mikasa, and Armin had gone to a lot when they were younger.

"Will you get the food and stuff while I get the blanket out of the trunk?" Levi asked, after they'd found a parking spot.

"We're having a picnic?" Eren asked after putting everything together.

"Yeah…unless you don't like picnics…then we can go somewhere else. I probably should've asked where you wanted to go first…I just…"

Eren couldn't believe Levi was stammering over his words; it just wasn't like him. Was he really nervous over his date with Eren? It felt kind of nice not to be the only one that got like that when they were together.

"A picnic is fine. I'm just surprised," Eren admitted. He honestly hadn't expected Levi's idea of romance to be anything like this. He actually hadn't expected anything. Having someone –especially Levi "romance" him wasn't something he'd ever expected so he had no real standards for how it should go.

"Good surprised?" Levi prompted.

"Yes." Eren's smiled before leaning over the divider and kissed Levi. The kiss was a sweet and innocent gesture to show Eren's appreciation and that time when they pulled apart he moaned in contentment, not disappointment.

"I'm so glad you said that," Levi said with a hint of pride showing on his face. "I was actually so wrapped up in getting this right I didn't make a backup plan." Levi's expression was a little more sheepish when he added that part.

After grabbing the blanket from the trunk of his car Levi led the two of them to a semi-secluded area of the park, by a large tree where they worked together to lay everything out for their picnic. Once everything was how they wanted it they settled next to each other with their backs against the tree, and then jumped into eating. Eren hadn't realized how little that bowl of cereal had done for him until he'd bitten into his sandwich.

"Fries?" Levi offered, as he pushed the container with the massive pile of fried potatoes at Eren.

Eren accepted with no hesitation and groaned in response to how delicious they were. Levi let out what sounded like a growl as he watched Eren.

"What?"

"First, I wake up to your perfect mouth on my cock, then I have to suffered through all the cute blushing, now you're moaning…are you trying to torture me?" Levi's words were teasing, but his expression was so intense Eren had to look away.

Eren took a sip of his milkshake and couldn't help moaning again; the mixture of the graham cracker crumbs, chocolate, and marshmallow flavor in his mouth were almost as good as having Levi's tongue in his mouth –almost.

"I take it you like the shake," Levi teased.

"Yeah," Eren said with a nod.

"I've never had the s'mores one before, can I have a taste?"

Eren nodded again as he held up his cup to Levi. Levi ignored the cup and leaned in and licked some remanence of milkshake from Eren's lower lip. Eren shuddered and had to use every fiber in his body to keep from dropping his shake.

"I have to agree, it's quite delicious," Levi said, keeping his eyes on Eren's lips as he moved back to his previous position.

That time when Eren moaned he caught sight of Levi trying to discreetly adjust a small bulge in his jeans. Seeing that after having Levi tongue flicking over his lips caused Eren's body to stir to life. He immediately wanted to be done with the food and on to something much more fun, but he forced himself not to pounce on the older boy, which was a herculean task to say the least.

"Were you really jealous?" Levi asked after taking a sip of his own shake.

The question caught Eren completely by surprise.

"Of what?" he asked confused.

"Of the girl at the diner 'eye fucking' me?" Levi laughed a little at the last part.

Eren felt his embarrassment coming back with a vengeance. He couldn't believe he'd let it be so obvious. Levi probably thought he was a psycho.

"Uhh…" Eren didn't know what to say.

"You look really hot when you're jealous, but there was no need. She's not my type." Levi winked at him.

Eren blushed.

"Were you really moping at the party last night?" Eren blurted out the first random think that popped up in his head just to get the attention off of himself once again.

"Touché." Levi groaned a little before he sat down the paper cup that contained his milkshake and took one of Eren's hands into his own.

Like at the diner and carnival Eren quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching, but found that there was no one in that part of the park with them. But just like the times before Levi didn't seem to care if anyone was around to see them holding hands and that made Eren relax.

"I wasn't moping, okay. I was just sitting alone…thinking about…how I'd rather have been with you or been talking to you…okay so maybe I was moping a little," Levi said casually, as he offered Eren's hand a light squeeze.

Eren couldn't believe Levi had just said something so sweet to him and he didn't know what to say in response.

"Your blush definitely suits you better," Levi said, as he leaned in and dropped his forehead onto Eren's.

Of course Eren's cheeks thought the perfect response was to turn all red like a fucking stop sign. He didn't have a lot of time to think about that because Levi's lips were on his a moment later. The kiss was gentle at first, lips just lightly caressing, but that changed when Eren decided to be brave and slipped his tongue into Levi's mouth. It was sweet and tasted like chocolate and strawberries. They both moaned as their mouths and tongues tried desperately to devour each other. Levi cupped Eren's cheek with a firm hand as he pulled back and bit the younger boy's bottom lip and Eren cried out from the pleasure and fisted his hand into the front of Levi's t-shirt.

"Touch me" Eren let his words slip from his lips before taking the time to give them much thought, but his cock was hard and leaking inside his pants and he needed more than the kiss.

When Levi said nothing in response he glanced up and saw that the older boy's steel eyes had grown darker.

"Eren…"

Before Levi could protest Eren took a hand and began to palm Levi's stiff cock through his pants.

"Fuck," Levi hissed, as he reached down and cupped the hand Eren had on his dick.

Eren leaned in and began kissing and sucking on Levi's neck while he rubbed and squeezed the older boy's cock firmly.

"Please," Eren whined between kisses.

Levi growled before letting go of Eren's hand and reaching over and undoing the younger boy's pants and shoving his hand down the front. This time Eren was the one that hissed in response.

"You're so hot and sticky for me, Eren. I love it." Levi whispered, as he began to pump Eren's cock.

"Oh, Levi, yes. I…I…God, don't stop," Eren begged as his head fell on Levi's shoulder.

Levi didn't stop. In fact he increased his tempo. Eren whimpered and bucked up into Levi's hand, as he got closer to his orgasm.

"Eren, I kind of need you to touch me too," Levi said desperately from above him.

Eren had been so caught up in his own pleasure that he'd totally forgotten about taking care of Levi too. He quickly remedied that by undoing the button and zipper on the older boy's jeans and slipping his hand down the front and wrapping his hand around Levi's shaft. They kissed and Eren mirrored Levi's stroking for a while before he decided that he wanted to do more.

"I want to suck it," Eren said huskily, when he finally gathered enough strength to pull away from Levi's incredible mouth.

"Here?" Levi asked as he heaved.

Once again Levi had made Eren forget they were in public, but after seeing that there still weren't any people around them in the park he nodded. Levi said nothing, just retracted his hand from Eren's jeans so that the younger boy could adjust his position. Eren moaned a little from the loss, but didn't dwell on it as he slipped his own hand from Levi's jeans and repositioned himself on his knees. He was practically salivating as he watched Levi free his thick shaft from his jeans and boxers. He wanted the boy's cock in his mouth twice as much as he had that morning, but he was still a bit nervous about doing this in the park. His parents were respectable members of the community and having their son get arrested for sucking dick in the park would definitely ruin that.

"Tell me if anyone comes, okay?"

"I'm sure both of us will be coming very soon," Levi said with a smirk, as he began to stroke his pulsating cock.

"That's not what I meant." Eren rolled his eyes.

"I know. I promise not to let us get caught."

Eren nodded his appreciation then bent over on all fours and began to lick the head of Levi's cock. Levi swore profusely above him and it filled Eren with pride. As precum coated his lips and tongue Eren got more into what he was doing and decided to slip his lips down over the head of Levi's cock. Eren had licked Levi's cock several times before, but this was the first time he'd actually sucked it and part of him was terrified he wasn't doing it right, but another part knew he had to be at least somewhat good at it, judging by the sounds Levi was making above him.

Having Levi's cock stretching his mouth felt so amazing and had Eren more turned on than before, so he shifted his weight a little, so he could reached into his pants and fist his own needy cock. While Eren blew Levi, Levi held and stroked the parts of his shaft that Eren's mouth couldn't reach with one hand while he roughly ran the other through Eren's hair.

"Fuck, that's it. Your fucking mouth is so perfect, baby. I love it. I love it," Levi repeated the last phrase over and over again.

For a brief moment Eren wished that the other boy was screaming that he loved _him _instead, but then Levi's hand left Eren's hair and slipped down the back of his jeans and underwear and began to squeeze and massage Eren's bare lower cheeks. It surprised Eren, but in a good way. He continued to bob his mouth up and down as much of Levi's cock as he could take until Levi switched from massaging his ass cheeks to running a single finger up and down the crack of his virgin ass. Unsure of what to do or how far Levi would go, Eren just froze with his mouth still full of Levi's cock.

"I can stop," Levi said from above him when Eren stopped moving.

Even though Eren was beyond nervous he trusted Levi and the older boy's fingers touching him there felt so good.

"Eren?" Levi asked as he began to withdraw his hand from Eren's clothes.

Eren pulled off of Levi's cock and looked up at him. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?" Levi looked concerned.

Eren nodded before turning his attention back to Levi's cock and sucking half of it back into his mouth.

"God-fucking-dammit," Levi hissed and shoved his hand back down the back of Eren's pants and started the massaging and squeezing process all over again.

Eren moaned when Levi got back to the part of running his finger down his seam, but didn't stop blowing Levi that time. He also didn't stop when Levi's finger traveled lower and began to rub the entrance to his body. In fact it felt so good Eren arched his back and try to push back against the finger like a cat in heat. Levi pulled his hand back out of Eren's pants and began slurping almost as loudly as Eren was around his dick before slipping the now wet digit back into Eren's clothes and against his hole. Eren wasn't sure he was ready for Levi to put the finger inside of him and was relieved when Levi didn't go beyond rubbing his opening.

Eren sucked and licked Levi's cock while he furiously tugged at his own and Levi played with his hole until it all became too much for both of them. Levi flooded Eren's mouth with salty cum and Eren nearly choked trying to swallow it all as he came all over the inside of his underwear. Once their cocks were depleted Eren collapsed on his back on his side of the blanket and just stared up at the clouds. A few moments later Levi's beaming face appeared above him, blocking Eren's view of a cloud that oddly reminded him of the other boy's dick.

"I forgive you," Levi said before pressing a quick kiss to Eren's lips.

"For what?" Eren asked, as he stared up at him in confusion.

"For ruining my romantic date by being a sexy little tempter." Levi smiled, as he lay down on his side next to Eren.

Eren turned over onto his side and smiled back. They just stared at each other with stupid post-orgasmic smiles for several minutes.

"I think we can still make the movie before I have to go to work," Levi informed Eren after awhile.

"Can we just lay here for a bit longer?" Eren wanted that moment to last as long as possible.

Levi reached up and cupped one of Eren's cheeks and gently stroked his thumb over it.

"We can do whatever you want, babe."

Levi leaned over and kissed Eren's forehead and Eren smiled contently and snuggled into Levi's side as he let his eyes slip close like he had the night before when he'd slept in the older boy's bed. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was passed just crushing on Levi and was falling hard.


	8. Chapter 8

After their little session in the park Eren and Levi had laid there in almost content silence for…Eren wasn't exactly sure how long and the reason he said almost content was because now that he'd realized the shift in his feelings for Levi that's all he could think about. Even after they had decided to finish Levi's date plan and had gone to the movies that was all he could think about. Levi had asked him a few times during the drive there if he was all right and each time he'd just nodded. It wasn't exactly a lie. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with him he was just…he wasn't sure what he was or at least he wasn't comfortable with acknowledging what he suspected he was.

He got a small break from his over thinking during the previews when Levi had lifted the divider between them and sought out his lips. Somehow kissing Levi made everything else fade away. Neither of them tried to push for more as they'd made out in the back of the theater, both seeming to be satisfied with just kissing. When the movie started they reluctantly separated and almost immediately Eren was back to over thinking all the new feelings going on inside of him. As hard as he tried focusing on the various scenes that played out on the large screen in front of them was nearly impossible, because all he wanted to do was look at Levi.

Now that he realized his feelings for the older boy were more than just a simple crush he couldn't stop wondering how Levi felt about him. He knew the older boy probably never had a crush on him, but maybe Levi actually liked him as more than just a friend or whatever they were. Hookup? Maybe. Did people text their hookups everyday? Or hold them why they slept? Or take them on dates? Or kick their friends out of their bedroom so they could do…_stuff_ together? Okay, people probably did the last bit for hookups all the time, but Eren still couldn't help wondering if there was a chance that Levi could actually _like_ him liked him.

"What's wrong?"

Even though Levi's voice was only a whisper it still startled Eren and he quickly averted his eyes after uttering a simple 'nothing' then forced his attention back up to the screen. Just great, Levi had caught him staring at him in the dark like a fucking creepwad. He'd already acted all jealous at the diner now this. After all the psycho girlfriend/boyfriend shit Eren had done that day this would end up being their last date, so Eren probably didn't have to worry about trying to figure out how Levi felt about him.

"Eren, are you sure you're all right?" Levi leaned in and whispered closer to his ear.

The AC in the theater had had Eren feeling a bit chilly before, but the contrasting feeling of Levi's warm breath on his skin was what caused him to shudder. He nodded his head again in response, before picking up his cup of nothing but cola flavored ice and sucked at it, pretending to be thirsty. Levi nodded and then disappeared from Eren's personal space, but for the remainder of the movie Levi became the one that couldn't keep his eyes off of Eren. Eren thank the heavens it was dark in the theater because he was sure his face was red from having Levi's curious, steel gaze on him every few minutes. God, why did everything Levi do or say have such an effect on him?

Once the movie was over and they were back out in the lobby. Levi pulled Eren over to an empty corner.

"What's going on? You've seemed a bit out of it since we left the park Are you feeling sick or something?" The older boy reached up and placed his hand on Eren's forehead.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Eren didn't look at Levi when he spoke.

"About? Did I go too far…you know when I…"

Worry was evident in every inch of Levi's gorgeous face and Eren felt sort of guilty for being the cause of marring those perfect features.

"No…that was…great. I've just been…you know what, it's nothing important," Eren said with a shrug.

The shit going on in his head was his own issue to deal with, not Levi's so he wouldn't mess things up by bringing that stuff up. It really wasn't important because things with him and Levi were good and that was enough. When he finally looked up at Levi he could see that the older boy didn't look very convinced by his brush off, but luckily for Eren he didn't press the subject. Instead he just dropped a kiss on Eren's forehead then nodded.

"Uhh…do you have any plans tonight?" Levi asked, as they walked back to his car.

Eren wanted to laugh. With Mikasa probably about to leave for her date and Armin still away his only plans were to go home and draw while he pretended he wasn't still secretly obsessing over how Levi felt about him.

"Uhh, not really," Eren tried to sound casual and not like some loser with nothing to do on a Friday night.

"Well, would you mind coming and hanging out with me at the store for a bit? I mean I know it'll probably be boring as fuck, but I was hoping since you don't have plans you wouldn't mind hanging out for a bit longer."

Levi looked a bit nervous like he had in the car when he had revealed his picnic plans to Eren and just like before it made Eren feel a bit better about his own nervousness around the other boy.

"Sure, but will your boss be cool with me just hanging out at the store?" Eren asked, as they got in the car.

"The boss usually leaves after I get there and after that I'm the only one there for the six to ten shift; traffic is almost nonexistent in the store during that time."

Eren just nodded.

"Plus if anyone says anything I'll tell him you were planning on having Mexican food for dinner and want to pick out a good industrial plunger." Levi chuckled at his cover story as they pulled out into traffic.

When they got to the hardware store where Levi worked the older boy headed straight to the back to change into his uniform shirt, while Eren pretended to browse for shit he didn't need or even know how to use. He eventually ended up wandering past the industrial plungers and snorted. If he ever needed a forty-five dollar plunger he'd just stop eating Mexican food or whatever led to that literal shit storm.

"I see you've found what you've been looking for, sir," Levi's voice hit Eren's ear as his arms wrapped around his waist.

Eren jumped in surprise, but settle once he looked up and saw the expression in Levi's eyes. He looked happy, not like that was weird or anything it just made Eren feel good to see Levi happy while he was in his arms.

"Smiles really look good on you, babe." Levi leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Eren's for just a few moments before releasing him.

After the short kiss Eren looked around the store to see if anyone else was around. "Is your boss still here?"

"Nope, he was out the backdoor before I got one arm in this thing." Levi pulled at the hem of his navy polo.

"Cool, so…what should I do?" for some reason Eren felt like he should help Levi out if he was going to be hanging out at his job.

"Uhh…you don't have to do anything. I'm going to bring out some shipment and start putting it out. You can hang behind the counter and mess around on the computer if you want…but I warn you the thing is older than time." Levi chuckled.

Eren laughed a little too when he glanced at the dinosaur of a machine sitting on the counter. "I can help you with the shipment if you want," Eren offered.

"Only if you feel like it."

Eren felt like helping out would help him too. It would give him a distraction from thoughts of whether or not Levi bringing him to his job meant that he liked him or not. So, for the next hour or so they worked on getting everything from hammers to doorknobs out on the shelves. Only two people came in during that time and they were both out in less than ten minutes, so that meant most of the time was passed with just them two. Every once in awhile Levi would steal a kiss or pinch Eren's butt and it felt nice and comfortable…like something a couple would do. Eren tried not to think about how badly he wished they were an actual couple, but after they had the shipment out there wasn't anything else to focus on he couldn't help it. He decided drawing might help, so while Levi swept the store he grabbed some paper out of the printer and a shitty pencil out of a tin can and began to doodle the first thing that came to mind…of course the first thing that came to mind was Levi. He groaned but kept drawing, at least if he was focusing on getting every detail of the older boy's face right on paper that meant he wasn't focusing on wanting to ask Levi to be his boyfriend.

"I can't possibly look that good," Levi said, as he appeared beside Eren.

Eren hadn't noticed him approaching and quickly scrambled to cover up his doodle, but Levi got a hold of it before he could stop him.

"Seriously, babe this is amazing. I know you said you liked drawing, but I never guessed you were so good at it."

Eren shrugged.

"Don't be like that. You're fucking amazing and you know it." Levi said, as he continued to look at the picture.

He was a pretty good artist, his art teachers had told him so for years and had begged him to enter contest and programs, but he'd never had the courage to let people that didn't know him judge his work.

"Can I have this?" Levi asked excitedly. "Or maybe you could draw something else…I mean it might be a bit narcissistic of me to hang up a picture of myself." Levi chuckled, "but I would like something you've drawn to put up in my dorm when I go back to school."

"Why?" the question kind of just flew out of Eren's mouth and had a bit of a bite to it.

"Because, you're an amazing artist and I want to show that off."

"But, why?" Eren asked again. He knew he was very close to saying something that could screw up everything between them, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself. "Why do you want to show off my work? Why do you call me 'babe'? Why did you care so much about making up for our first date? And why do you text me 'good morning' and 'good night, everyday'?"

At first Levi looked a bit stunned, but he quickly recovered. "I want to show off your work because I'm proud to be with someone that's so incredibly talented. I call you 'babe' because I like the way you smile or your cheeks get pink when I do it. I wanted to make up for our first date because you deserved it after I fucked up the first time. I text you 'good morning' and 'good night' everyday because I want you to have a good morning and a good night everyday."

Eren just stared at Levi, completely and utterly speechless. He didn't know what to say or think.

"What's been going on in your head, today?" Levi place the drawing back in the counter and then wrapped his arms around Eren's waist.

It took Eren several attempts before he asked the first of two very important questions that had been plaguing him all evening. "Do you like me?"

Levi's laughed reverberated through Eren's chest. "I thought it was kind of obvious by now, but I'm sorry if it wasn't. Yes…I like you very much."

Levi lifted his hands up and cupped Eren's cheeks before dropping his head and possessing his mouth in a kiss that almost made Eren forget his other question –almost. When Levi finally did pull back from Eren's mouth the younger boy was left nearly breathless and dizzy from the feel and taste of Levi's lips on his and his tongue massaging and tasting every part of his mouth.

"Is it clear that I like you now?" Levi asked with his signature smirk.

Eren nodded.

"Okay, is there anything else I need to clarify?"

"Do you want to be with me?"

Once again the words flew out of Eren's mouth before he could stop them, god that really was a bad habit of his when it came to Levi. Despite, Levi saying that he liked him he was still so fucking embarrassed. God, he wanted to hide in a hole somewhere far, far away.

"God, I really suck at this dating thing, huh? The guy I'm crazy about doesn't know that I like him or that I want to spend like every fucking moment with him…sheesh, Ackerman."

Eren remained silent and just looked up at Levi. None of that was really the answer he wanted. He wanted to know if Levi wanted to be his boyfriend, but he wouldn't blurt that out too.

"I'm not exactly sure how this works, but I'm guessing I probably should have made some kind of formal request…but uhh, Eren, will you be my boyfriend?" Levi's cheeks got a little pink as he looked down at Eren.

"Seriously?" Eren didn't believe it. He lifted his hand to his mouth and bit down on it just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Very serious."

Eren blushed so fucking hard he was sure that his skin was now several degrees hotter.

"So, is the blush a yes?"

Eren nodded before he reached up and wrapped his arms around the back of Levi's neck and kissed him. He wasn't nervous or shy this time, no he kissed Levi like he'd always wanted to. Levi met him with equal passion, sucking and biting on his lower lip, squeezing his ass, and grinding against him like he was trying to fuck the clothes off of their bodies.

"Fuck," Levi hissed when Eren tugged at Levi's hair a little rougher than usual.

"We should stop," Eren announced when he realized they both were fully hard and even though it was empty the store was still open for another hour or so.

"No, way. The only way I'm not getting on my knees and draining your cock is if you tell me I can't."

"But the store…" Eren pointed to the open sign hanging on the front door.

"Fuck the store. I need to show my boyfriend just how much I like him and since I can't take him on another date right now I'm going to make him come in my mouth."

Levi's words did things to Eren that made it impossible to protest. Levi smiled before running around the counter and locking the door and flipping the open sign to close. A moment later he was back on the other side of the counter with Eren and getting on his knees. He looked up at Eren and waited for a nod before he undid his jeans and pulled out his dripping cock and began to lick and suck on the head. Eren's knees buckled, but Levi gripped on to his hips to keep him steady.

"I never thought I'd like sucking dick so much, but you just taste so fucking good, babe," Levi said as he took a small break from sucking the precum out of the tiny opening at the head of Eren's cock.

Eren moaned and bucked his hips as Levi began to take more of his cock into his mouth and released one of his hips to massage Eren's balls. He wasn't sure how they could be so full after the other orgasms he'd had that day, but he knew they wouldn't be for long. He let one of his hands slip into Levi's hair as he used the other to hold on to the counter. He was surprised by how fast Levi had gotten him to the edge, but didn't question it much.

"Levi, I'm going to come. I can't–"

Eren didn't get out anymore before electricity shot through his body, curled his toes almost to the point of pain and caused his cock to swell and erupt in Levi's eagerly sucking mouth. Levi choked a bit, but didn't let that deter him. Once he could breathe again he went back to suckling on the head of Eren's cock until there was nothing left. After milking Eren dry Levi stood back up and shoved his tongue back into Eren's mouth drawing a moan from both of them.

"My turn," was all Eren said when the kiss ended and then he took Levi's place on the floor and gave his second _real_ blowjob that day.

After returning the "favor" to Levi the two made out for a bit before Levi went back and turned the open sign back to it's previous position for the last twenty minutes that the store was supposed to be open. No customers ever showed up.

"Eren, it's not just the blowjobs, you know?" Levi said, as he began to shut the store down for the night.

Eren looked at him a bit confused.

"You're smart and funny and so fucking cute. I'm not sure why I didn't realize any of that before, but I want you to know that even without all the sex stuff I'd still like you and want to be your boyfriend."

Eren smiled like a goddamn fool when Levi said that. This was the best first date redo anyone could have asked for.

"That fucking blush," Levi said, as he shook his head then leaned in and pecked Eren's lips.

Once they were done shutting down the store Levi drove Eren home and of course the two ended up making out in the car before he walked Eren up to his door.

"Text me when you get home," Eren said, as he opened the front door.

"Sure thing, babe." Levi said before giving him one last kiss and turning back and headed down the pathway.

"Levi," Eren called out just as Levi reached his car.

"Yeah?"

Eren took a deep breath before he asked his last important question for the night. "Can we tell Mikasa…about us?"

Levi smiled before calling out, "Whenever you're ready."


	9. Chapter 9

_Boyfriend._ Levi Ackerman was his boyfriend. Eren had replayed the previous night over in his head a dozen times if not more and he still couldn't fully believe it. Levi had said he was crazy about him. Levi had asked him to be his boyfriend…even though in the older boy's mind they were already together. Eren smiled at the memory of Levi's cheeks turning a little pink when he officially asked the question. Then his own cheeks started to fill with color as he remembered what happened after that. Levi temporarily closing the store so he could suck Eren off was yet another thing the brunet still couldn't believe had happened. That summer was by far the best one he'd had in all his seventeen years. He really hoped he wasn't just dreaming it all.

A yawn ripped through Eren's throat as he turned over and stretched a little in bed. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before since all he could think about was Levi and now it was catching up to him_,_ but how was he supposed to sleep after everything that had happened? He glanced at his alarm clock and saw that it was around 9 a.m. He assumed since no one had come to his room to give him shit about "sleeping in" that neither of his parents were home. He still didn't get why it mattered how late he slept during the summer anyway, but if they weren't home he was going back to sleep or at least he was going to try to. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his warm pillow and tried to force his brain to think about anything other than Levi…his boyfriend.

Eren's plan not to think about Levi worked for about an entire millisecond, but then his phone buzzed on his nightstand with a "good morning" text from his thought-consuming boyfriend. Ahh, he wasn't sure if he'd ever get tired of calling Levi that. He smiled at his phone as he typed his reply, and then proceeded to stare at it until another message popped up on the screen.

**I'm working an early shift at the store today…and was hoping my boyfriend would want to hang out when I got off…**

Eren knew his blush was probably in full force, but since Levi couldn't see him he didn't care. Plus it was nice to know he hadn't been dreaming or hallucinating; last night had really happened. Levi was officially his boyfriend. Eren uncharacteristically squealed and flailed around on his bed excitedly as the awesomeness of reality finally sunk in. Eventually, he calmed down and typed a casual, "Sure" in response.

A few moments later Levi replied,

**Great! Pick you up at 5:30 okay?**

**Yeah**

**Alright. Have a great day. I'll see you later babe :)**

**You too. C U L8tr :)**

Eren was smiling so hard as he placed the phone back on his nightstand that his cheeks kind of hurt. He knew he needed to get some sleep so he wouldn't be on the verge of passing out when he saw Levi later, but it was even more impossible for him to settle down now that he knew he would be able to see the older boy in just a few hours. He tried to convince his brain that if he went to sleep time would magically move faster and he would be able to see Levi even sooner if he'd just go to sleep now, but that didn't work. He sighed only half disappointed as he rolled over onto his other side and crawled out of bed. Maybe if he got up and did something it would tire him out and then he could take a nap before Levi picked him up.

So, Eren headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Like he had assumed, neither of his parents were home. However, there was a note on the fridge that said:

**Went out to run some errands before work. Call me if you need anything. And please try to be productive today – Love, Mom**

Eren shrugged at the note before continuing on with his mission to get out some stuff for breakfast; He kept it simple eggs and toast with orange juice. After breakfast he went back up to his room and still wasn't tired, so he took a shower. After his shower he decided to draw for a bit, so he went over to his desk and began working on nothing in particular at first, but of course that changed pretty quickly and he began drawing Levi. However, he didn't stop at drawing just Levi. He decided to do something he rarely did; he added himself to the picture. He carefully began to recreate his memory from the previous night of Levi asking him to be his boyfriend onto paper. He obsessed over the details more than he probably ever had while drawing before. This needed to be as perfect as he remembered it.

Eren worked on the picture for God only knew how long and only stopped when his mind began to drift off to other things he and Levi had done the day before. His smile wasn't the only thing that grew when he thought about the possible things the two of them would get into later when they saw each other again.

"Mmm," a soft moaned slipped through Eren's slightly parted lips and his cock twitched inside his boxers, as he thought about Levi on his knees with his soft lips wrapped around his shaft.

Only half aware Eren slipped his hand beneath the waistband of the sweats he'd thrown on after his shower and began to lightly caress the growing bulge in his underwear. Part of him knew he should stop before he got all worked up, but another part of him couldn't stop thinking about how Levi's perfect lips stretched around his cock while spit and precum ran down the sides of his mouth. Eren groaned. When had he started thinking like that? Probably right along the time when he'd caught Levi jerking off. Immediately words Levi had whispered to himself that night came back to Eren, _"Touch yourself for me"_ Eren was unable to resist his memory's command. So he got up and went over to his bed and lay down then slipped his hand inside his boxers this time and slowly began to stroke himself. The head of his cock was damp but not wet enough for what Eren wanted to do, so he removed his hand then reached over to his nightstand for the small bottle of lube he kept in there. Once he had the lube he quickly shoved off his sweats and underwear, then slicked up his hand and his cock and began tugging at it again like the memory of Levi had commanded.

"Fuck," Eren hissed, as he jerked off and more memories of Levi came back to him.

One memory in particular from the day before had his balls tightening and the puckered entrance to his body twitching. Eren began to fuck his hand harder as he thought about Levi rubbing at the sensitive area between his ass cheeks. Of course Eren had fingered himself before, but he'd been nervous when Levi touched him there because no one else had ever touched him there before . No one else had ever touched Eren anywhere below the belt before for that matter, but Levi touching him like that somehow felt like a bigger deal than Levi jerking and sucking him off. But just like everything else Levi had done to him, it had felt incredible and despite initially feeling apprehensive about Levi's fingers actually being inside of him, now the more that he thought about it the more he realized that was exactly what he wanted.

As Eren continued to stroke his now leaking cock and think about Levi's fingers working over his hole his balls began to tighten. He was getting close, but his memories had him craving something more to push him over the edge. So he decided to lube up a finger on his other hand and slip it between his lower cheeks to his now eager entrance. He moved slowly and tried to mimic what Levi had done the day before, just massaging in little circles. Even though Eren was sure he had more experienced in this area than Levi, fingering himself somehow didn't feel nearly as good as it had when his boyfriend had done it, but it also didn't feel bad either.

Eren had been so consumed with thoughts of both his and Levi's fingers play with his ass that he had neglected his cock and it had started to deflate a little, but he quickly got it to reverse its course with a few purposeful strokes as he kept working on find a good rhythm with his finger. Eren stroked his cock and continued to use just a single finger between his cheeks, massaging and coaxing that part of his body to thoughts of Levi's hands replacing his own between his spread legs, but soon just massaging his semi-virgin hole wasn't enough. So Eren began to press at his tight, slick opening with his lube-coated finger. As each inch of the intruding digit slipped a little deeper into Eren he groaned low in his throat from the pleasure.

"Fuck, Levi," he cried out when there was nothing more for his body to take.

Eren only gave himself about a minute to adjust before he began to drag his finger back out of his body. He repeated his cry for Levi as his finger tugged at his inner walls. God, this was what he wanted, he told himself as he worked the finger back in and repeated the whole process over and over again as he pumped his cock until it was red and angry looking. He was close again and he didn't have the willpower to fight off his orgasm, so with just a few more flicks of both his wrists he was spraying cum all over his t-shirt.

Eren lay there just trembling with one hand still grasping his cock and the other holding a finger inside of him for several long moments before he could do anything else. When Eren could move of his own accord all he did was slip his finger from his body then roll over and pull the covers over him. He couldn't sleep before but now he was utterly drained.

###

Eren wasn't sure how long he slept, but it felt like forever. He was tempted to go back to sleep, but his phone buzzed on the nightstand and immediately reached for it expecting it to be a text from Levi, but was surprised to see it was Mikasa.

**Can you come over? Need to talk.**

Eren thought the message was kind of odd coming from her and quickly replied,

**Sure, what's going on?**

Almost five full minutes passed after he sent his text before he got a reply,

**Can you just come to my house?**

Eren was starting to get worried; vague text like that weren't Mikasa's thing. He really wanted to know what was going on.

**Sure, be there in a bit.**

Eren jumped up and instantly grabbed for his discarded clothes, but the slight stickiness between his ass cheeks and the dried cum on his t-shirt immediately reminded him of what he'd done before he'd fallen asleep. So he rushed to take a quick shower then tossed on fresh clothes before heading out. He swore as he realized that his mother was still out and his father wasn't home either. That meant both cars were gone and he'd have to take his bike. It was only a twenty-minute ride on the bike, but still he wished he had his own car.

As Eren road to Mikasa's house he tried to think over possible things that Mikasa might want to talk to him about that she wouldn't want to discuss via text and for some reason his thoughts kept coming back to Levi. _Had he told her?_ Eren was pretty sure that couldn't be it because Levi would've mentioned it when they talked earlier, right? Eren didn't know what was up with Mikasa, but when he turned his bike into her driveway and saw her sitting on her front step looking anxious he knew he was about to find out.

"What's going on?" Eren tried to keep his voice even, as he leaned his bike up against the side of the house.

"I punched him," Mikasa blurted out as she turned to look at Eren.

"Levi?" was Eren's immediate response.

Mikasa looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "No, you idiot. I punched Jean…on our date last night."

Eren sighed in relief. He'd been so caught up in his Levi obsession that he'd totally forgotten Mikasa had gone on a date with the pizza guy the night before.

"We were having a good time and then out of nowhere he tried to kiss me, so I punched him," Mikasa's tone was a bit matter-of-fact but her demeanor seemed a little more ruffled than Eren would have expected of her.

"Shit," was all Eren could think to say as he came over and sat down beside her on the step.

After several weird moments where neither of them said anything Mikasa blurted out more word vomit, "He asked me out again."

"Wait, what? You punched him and he asked you on a second date? Fucking weird. What the hell kind of date was this?" Eren asked, feeling a little creeped out by this guy.

"Ugh! I didn't mean to punch him…I just didn't know what to do…no one's ever kissed me before…" Before Eren could respond to that factoid Mikasa turned hard eyes on him. "One word about that and Jean won't be the only person I've punched in the last twenty-four hours."

Eren held up both hands to show her he would not tempt that kind of wrath.

"Anyway, he tried to kiss me and I got nervous so I punched him."

Part of Eren wanted to laugh at that total Mikasa-like reaction, but stopped when he caught her death glare return.

"Okay, but obviously he's a masochist if he wants a second date, right?" Eren didn't know what else to say.

"No, idiot." Mikasa thumped Eren on the back of the head with her hand. "After I hit him I for sure thought he'd never speak to me again, but instead he just apologized for kissing me. He said it was wrong to do something like that with out my consent and that he was sorry and hoped me could still hang out."

So that took off a few creep points in Eren's book.

"I obviously didn't believe him. Like what guy would want to go out with a girl that punched him on their first date?" Mikasa asked but left no room for Eren to answer before continuing, "but just before I texted you he called me and asked if I wanted to hang out again tomorrow. That's weird, right?"

That time Mikasa did leave room for Eren to respond.

"Uhh…it's a little weird, but I guess he really likes you. Isn't that a good thing?"

Mikasa seemed to think it over for a few moments then she sighed. "I don't' know. I don't know anything about dating or this kind of stuff."

Eren knew he wouldn't be much help because he was new and almost as inexperienced with dating as Mikasa, but she was his best friend so he knew he had to try.

"Do you like him?" Eren asked cautiously.

"Yeah; he's cool and really smart."

"Okay, and it's obvious that if he's asking to hang out again he likes you, so just kind of go with the flow I guess."

"Best friends nearly all our lives and that's the best advice you have for me? 'Go with the flow' seriously?" Mikasa said with a playful shove at Eren's shoulder.

"Take it or leave it. I've only had a boyfriend for sixteen hours–" When Eren caught himself it was already too late.

Mikasa's eyes were practically popping out of her head as she looked over at him.

"What did you just say?"

"Shit…nothing…yeah nothing. Would you believe me if I said nothing?" Eren fumbled over his words.

"No," Mikasa all but shouted. "You have a boyfriend? Who is he? Why haven't you said anything?"

_Fuck._ Of course Eren had wanted to tell Mikasa about what was going on with him and Levi, but not like this. How could he be so stupid to let it slip out like this?

"Eren, I'm still waiting to hear why my best friend has been keeping the guy he's seeing a secret from me." Mikasa didn't sound angry, more like hurt or disappointed.

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like? Who is he?"

Eren didn't know how to say this, but it wasn't like he could lie to her. Not anymore than he already had been. He took a deep breath then let it out.

"It's…Levi."

"What? My brother?" Mikasa looked at Eren twice as shocked as before.

"Uhh…yeah."

"Seriously?" Mikasa didn't raise her voice but her eyebrows kind of perked up.

"Yes. We've been hanging out for the past couple of weeks, but we didn't make it official or whatever until last night," Eren tried to explain while leaving out all the blowjobs and jerking off. "You're not mad, are you?"

Mikasa shoved Eren's shoulder a little harder this time. "Of course not. You've had a crush on Levi since…forever. I just…I guess I just never expected you to act on it."

Eren's heart dropped to his feet. "You knew?"

"Uhh…best friend, remember? Of course I knew. Every time he's around you look at him like he's God's gift to the world."

"Oh God have I really been that obvious?" Eren covered his face to hide from the embarrassment.

"Yep," Mikasa said with a chuckle. I thought he was just toying with you these last few weeks because of the whole crush thing and was planning on telling him to knock it off…but…I guess you guys were already…you know what I don't want to think about what you and my brother have been doing together…but I'm glad to hear I won't have to punch him for playing with your feelings. I love him, but I love you too…" Mikasa's voice was soft and sincere when she spoke.

"I love you too." Eren couldn't help but to feel a little emotional but he tried his best to hide it by giving Mikasa a playful shove back.

"So…" Mikasa said after several moments of silence had passed between them.

"So…" was Eren's response.

"You and Levi…"

"You and the pizza guy…"

"He has a name, Eren."

"Meh, I'll make sure to remember it when I inform him that if he ever touches any part of you without consent again I'll be the one punching him."

"Agh! I really can't believe I did that," Mikasa groaned and hid her face this time.

"I can," Eren said with a chuckle that soon turned in to full on laughter.

A few moments later Mikasa joined in and began to laugh too. It felt good, laughing with Mikasa like this. He'd been nervous that after he told her about him and Levi things would be different between them, but they weren't. The two of them laughed and poked fun at each other for a little longer before heading inside to order food. They decided to get Dim Sum instead of pizza, just in case Jean was working. They were both standing in the kitchen looking over the menu when Levi walked in.

"Eren, you're here. I was going to shower then come pick you up…so we could…hang" Levi said, sounding a little unsure about the last word as he looked at his sister.

"Uhh…yeah. Mikasa asked me to come over." Eren stared awkwardly between the two of them.

"Oh…I…" Levi didn't seem to know what to say.

"Relax, he already told me about the two of you," Mikasa said casually, as she continued to look over the menu on the counter.

"Really?" Levi walked closer and looked Eren over quizzically.

"Kind of slipped out so I had no choice," Eren admitted, cheeks turning a little pink out of embarrassment.

"Well, since she knows I guess that means I don't have to wait or sneak and do this." A moment later Levi's lips were on Eren's.

Nothing too intense, but it still made Eren's knees weak.

"You definitely could've waited to do that; we're trying to order food," Mikasa said with a mock grimace.

"I really couldn't have. I haven't seen him since last night," Levi said with a small smile, as he cupped Eren's cheek.

"Ugh! Please tell me you two aren't going to be one of those sick, mushy, PDA couples," Mikasa huffed.

"I make no promises," Levi said with a smirk.

"Well, on that note I'm going to the living room to leave you two to suck face or do whatever it is you two do, but I warn you both to make it quick or I'm ordering without you," Mikasa said, as she picked up the menu and headed towards the kitchen's exit.

"Oh, but I really wanted to take my time with him," Levi said teasingly, as he pulled Eren into his arms.

"Gross…I'm your sister, remember? But on a serious note I want you both to know that if any hearts get broken I'm going to kick both your asses."

Levi looked down at Eren almost adoringly and stroked his cheek a few more times. "If I ever hurt him I'd kick my own ass…now get out so we can suck face," Levi called the last part back to his sister.

Mikasa was out of the door barely a second later.

"I…promise not to hurt you either," Eren said feeling a little nervous about the subject now that they were alone.

"I know and that's probably part of the reason why I'm falling…so hard for you" Levi leaned down pressed his lips to Eren's in the tenderest kiss he probably ever experienced.


	10. Chapter 10

**Opening Notes: **Eren and Levi have a movie night. Levi meets Jean. Major ereri smut. Fluff and some confessions at the end.

Also I am so sorry for how long this took, but I have been very depressed and stressed lately so I just couldn't find the motivation to write, but some amazing comments helped me get enough grove back to write this. I hope you guys like it and are still reading this.

It had been one week since Levi and Eren had made it official. One week since Eren had told Mikasa about them. And One week since Levi had told Eren that he was falling for him. Like the lovesick cliché he'd become, Eren felt butterflies flapping every time he thought about that moment.

"Thinking about me?" Levi asked with a smirk, as he piled more snacks onto a tray for their movie night.

Of course he was. How could Eren think about anything or anyone else? He was…in love. The thought alone caused his cheeks to flame. He told himself over and over for the past week that he just couldn't be in love. They'd just started dating…it was too soon for that…but that was the only way he could describe how he felt. He'd had a crush on Levi for years, but now that he'd spent time with him and gotten to know him and do a lot of really _fun_ things with him his feelings were deeper than they'd ever been before.

"God, I hope I can always make you blush like that," Levi said with a cheeky grin, as he walked around to the other side of the counter where Eren was standing and pulled him into his arms.

Before Eren could cover his face to hide from the embarrassment Levi leaned in and kissed him. The kiss started off chaste, but soon grew into something more when Eren began to inadvertently press himself against Levi. The older boy let out what almost sounded like a low growl before running his fingers up through the hair on the back of Eren's head and grasping a fistful of it. The sounds Levi made coupled with the slightly rough tug on his hair made Eren moan for more. Levi took that as an invitation and slipped his tongue between the Eren's parted lips. When their tongues touched Eren's need for Levi skyrocketed to desperation. He soon found himself gripping onto Levi's hips and intentionally pulling the older boy closer to him, so he could grind his newly formed erection against his boyfriend's leg.

"Hey, I'm out of– gross, guys. I eat my breakfast where you two are dry humping."

Mikasa's voice caused Eren to immediately pull away from the kiss. Levi let out a frustrated groan before releasing Eren and turning to glare at his sister.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to hang out and watch movies with us?"

"There's been a change of plans," Mikasa replied vaguely with a shrug.

"Change to what?"

"You're my brother, not my father." Mikasa rolled her eyes at Levi.

"Not the point. Now, what's the deal with your new plans?" Levi put up air quotes for the last part.

Eren was practically gasping for breath and leaning back against the counter to stay upright as the siblings went back and forth. God, he was so embarrassed. Yeah, Mikasa knew they were a couple, but that didn't mean she wanted to walk in and catch them going at in her family's kitchen. What if that had been one of their parents? Eren couldn't even think of how much worse things would've been. It was just there were only two sides of Eren when it came to Levi, the lovesick blushing idiot and the ridiculously horny fool and in that encounter Levi had managed to bring out both sides in less than ten minutes.

"Levi, I'm just going out…" Mikasa huffed.

Levi didn't let up. "With who?"

"A friend," Mikasa offered sounding exasperated with her brother already.

Eren figured Mikasa must have been going on another date with Jean if she was being so tightlipped about her plans. They'd been texting a lot since that first awkward date and Jean had been trying to get her to go out with him again since then too.

"What kind of f-?"

The sound of the doorbell interrupted Levi's inquisition.

"Bye, guys," Mikasa said with a grin then turned and rushed out to the living room.

Levi quickly followed her. Eren took a few more moments to force himself to get over his embarrassment before grabbing the tray full of snacks and heading out to the living room himself.

"Uhh…Jean you didn't have to ring the bell. You could've just texted me and I would've come out," Mikasa said a little sheepishly as she stood at the slightly opened front door.

"That wouldn't have been very gentlemanly," Levi said, as he forced his way into the doorway between Mikasa and Jean.

There was an audible groan from Mikasa and a sound of surprise from Jean. Eren shook his head as he put the snacks on the coffee table. He didn't know what to do, so he just hung back.

"Uhh…Hi…I'm Jean." The brunet nervously extended his hand to Levi.

Surprisingly, Levi took it, but he must have gripped onto the poor guys hand pretty tightly because Jean's face tensed up a little during the handshake.

"I'm Levi, Mikasa's older brother," Levi put extra emphasis on the word "brother."

"Nice to meet you," Jean said when Levi released his hand.

Levi didn't return the sentiment. "So, you two are going out?"

"Levi, drop it. We're just going to the movies. I'll be back later." Mikasa shoved at her brother's arm trying to get him out of the doorway.

"But, we have plenty of movies right here. You guys could hang out with me and Eren."

Eren scrunched up his face a bit at the idea. It was already awkward enough for him when they hung out with Mikasa he could only assume it would be twice as awkward for everyone of they all hung out on some weird, forced double date.

"No, thanks. You and Eren have a good night. I'll see you guys later."

Mikasa shoved at her brother again and manage to get herself between him and her obviously baffled date. Levi didn't look happy as he continued to give Jean the big brother scrutiny.

"Be back by ten," Levi directed his statement to Jean rather than Mikasa.

"It's the middle of the summer, Levi. My curfew is eleven."

Levi growled a little before saying, "Don't be late…and call me if you need me." The last part he did direct at Mikasa.

Mikasa just rolled her eyes at her protective big brother and Eren couldn't help but smile. The two of them gave each other shit most of the time, but he could tell how much they meant to each other.

"Now, goodbye," Mikasa said before bolting out of the door and closing it behind her.

Eren sat quietly on the couch as Levi stared out the front window until the car pulled off.

"What do you know about that guy?" Levi asked, as he turned back to Eren.

Eren thought about it for a few moments. He didn't know Jean that well on a personal level, just random stuff Mikasa told him about the other guy and that wasn't much.

"Well, he goes to our school and he works at Gino's Pizza."

"Is he Mikasa's boyfriend?" Levi asked as he joined Eren on the couch.

"I don't know," Eren answered honestly.

"Is he a good guy?"

Eren thought that question over for a few moments too. "From what I can tell, yeah. He likes her…and she likes him." Eren hoped Mikasa didn't kill him for telling Levi any of that.

Levi scrunched up his face in deep thought for several moments before saying, "I'll rip his dick off if he hurts her."

Eren chuckled then said, "You'll have to get in line."

Levi smiled before leaning over and kissing Eren again. The kiss wasn't anything as hot and heavy as in the kitchen, but it still stirred things in Eren.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Levi asked when the kiss was over.

Eren shrugged, still in a bit of a daze from the kiss.

"Or would you prefer we pick up where we left off in the kitchen." Levi smirked.

Eren's cheeks immediately began to burn as Levi practically read his mind.

Levi chuckled deep and low before leaning back in and capturing Eren's mouth in another kiss. Eren gasped in surprise then in pleasure when Levi pushed him down flat on the couch and climbed between his legs and began to grind the lower halves together. Eren moaned Levi's name softly as the older boy's lips traveled down to his throat where he sucked and nibbled on the tender flesh. God, how was it possible for Levi to have him so needy so fast?

"I want to taste every inch of you," Levi whispered into Eren's neck.

Even though his words were phrased as a statement Eren knew that it was a question. Levi wanted to know if he could go further, so Eren nodded in response. After getting Eren's go ahead Levi leaned back on his knees and peeled off his t-shirt then tugged off Eren's before bending back down to let his lips roam from Eren's mouth, to his neck, down to his taut nipples. Levi licked and sucked on one of the aching buds while he toyed with the other between his fingers. Eren moaned and thrust his hips up at Levi. Since Levi had slid down his body their cocks were no longer aligned to rub against each other, so Eren rubbed his clothed erection against Levi's bare stomach, but it wasn't enough. He wanted skin on skin.

"Levi…" Eren moaned as he held on to the older boy's back.

"What do you want, baby?" Levi leaned up and asked huskily.

Eren felt a little weird about saying the words, so he just reached between them and began to fiddle with Levi's zipper. Levi bit his lower lip as he watched Eren free his thick cock from his pants and boxers and began to stroke it. Eren love the feel of Levi in his hand; his cock was so ward and hard, yet still soft. He ran his thumb over the head and Levi shuddered as it began to leak.

"Fuck, baby," Levi hissed before repossessing Eren's mouth with his lips and tongue.

As they kissed like starved lovers Eren continued to stroke Levi's cock as best as he could given their position on the couch. However, Eren's own cock was practically throbbing in agony from the lack of attention, which had him whining and thrusting. Levi being the amazing boyfriend that he was picked up on that and pulled back from the kiss and readjusted himself so that he could release Eren's aching cock and stroke him too. Or at least that's what Eren thought Levi had planned, but after a few pumps to Eren's cock Levi released him then slid down his body, which forced Eren to have to let go of his boyfriend's erection. Before Eren could question any of it Levi was taking him into his mouth. Eren's eyes rolled back into his head as Levi sucked him deep into his mouth over and over again.

Levi's mouth sliding up and down on his cock felt so amazing that Eren had to tug at his own hair to keep from pulling the older boy's out.

"Fuck, I never knew that sucking dick could get me so turned on," Levi said when he came up for air.

Hearing Levi talk like that turned Eren on…a lot. He wanted more. He wanted Levi to touch him lower, but Levi hadn't touched him there since that day in the park.

"Levi," Eren almost cried out when Levi stuck the tip of his tongue in the opening at the head of his cock. "I want y-y-you to touch…my…" Eren was too embarrassed and too caught up in the pleasure of Levi's tongue teasing his cock to say what he wanted.

"You want me to touch your what, Eren?" Levi asked before gingerly licking the underside of Eren's already slick shaft.

Eren covered his face. What was he thinking? He couldn't ask Levi that. He'd gotten over some of his shyness with the other boy, but not when it came to stuff like this. A few moments after Levi released his cock and once again crawled back up his body. Eren could feel the sticky weight of his boyfriend's hard cock against his stomach. The older boy slowly pulled Eren's hands away from his face, piercing him with a steel stare that could melt butter.

"Eren, tell me what you want. Where do you want me to touch you?" Levi's voice was so husky and sexy.

Ninety percent of the time when it came to Levi and sex related things Eren was too timid to say what he wanted, but with Levi looking at him like that he felt like he had to answer him.

"My– I want you to touch me where you did in the park…" Eren sighed

Before Eren looked away Levi caught his jaw. "Are you sure?" Levi's expression was a bit puzzled like he didn't believe the words he'd heard.

"Yes, please," Eren whimpered a little as he flexed his hips to emphasize how badly he wanted Levi.

Levi groaned before giving Eren a quick kiss and sliding back down his body. This time he tugged Eren's pants and boxers off when he got down there. Once Eren was completely naked for the older boy Levi didn't just zone in on Eren's back door like Eren expected, instead he went back to sucking and licking on his cock and balls, now that they were exposed too. It felt amazing, but Eren still wanted that…something extra.

"Levi, please," Eren begged.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Levi said then waited for a nod from Eren before he gently pushed Eren's legs further apart and began to massage his sensitive virgin entrance.

Eren's hips jerked in response, but in a good way. He'd wanted this for a week and now he finally had it. Soon Levi took Eren's cock back into his mouth and began to suck on it harder than before. Eren was in heaven and was soon on the verge of coming.

"I'm going to come, Levi. Fuck…I'm…"

Levi just sucked and massaged Eren harder until he flooded the older boy's mouth with his sticky seed.

Eren lay there gasping for breath and trying to find his way back to earth as Levi sucked him dry and licked him clean.

"Eren…I still want to taste…every inch of you," Levi said once Eren had settled down.

Eren was about to ask Levi what he meant but caught how the older boy was eyeing the space between his spread legs.

"Really?" Eren asked, feeling a bit nervous about Levi putting his mouth there.

Levi licked his lips and nodded. "So fucking bad."

That look had that spot between Eren's legs twitching with anticipation, so he nodded. Levi only hesitated for moment before he shoved his face between Eren's ass cheeks and began licking at the younger boy's hole. That instantly brought Eren's cock back to life and he wrapped his hand around it and began to gently tug at his sensitive member. The erotic sounds Levi made as he slurped and licked at Eren's ass drove Eren insane.

"More," Eren began to plead.

Levi obliged by slowly gripping Eren's ass cheeks and spreading them even further apart so that he could wiggle his tongue inside of Eren. Eren's hips madly shot up into the air as he felt Levi's tongue _inside _of him. It was so different than having Levi massage him there or even lick him there. Levi's tongue inside of him…_fucking_ him was something Eren couldn't even comprehend in his own mind. All he knew was he'd started coming again.

Eren cried and called out Levi's name as an even stronger orgasm hit him that time. Stars danced around his eyes while he waited for the intensity to subside. When Eren could see and think again he looked down at his gorgeous boyfriend who was kissing and licked at his sticky stomach. God, he was gorgeous.

"You know your ass gets really tight when you come," Levi teased with a little smirk.

Eren's body felt like jello so he couldn't hide from the embarrassment, but he sure as hell turned beet red.

"You and that adorable ass blush," Levi groaned as he looked down at his surprisingly still hard cock.

Eren caught sight of Levi's erection too. Two orgasms for him and he hadn't even managed to give his boyfriend one. He'd been so selfish.

"Let me take care of that," Eren offered as he slowly sat up.

Levi looked between Eren and his cock a few times before speaking. "Will you let me try something?"

_Anything_, Eren thought to himself as he nodded.

"Will you bend over the back of the couch?"

Eren tensed up a little. Did Levi want to have sex? Eren couldn't lie he'd definitely been thinking about sex with Levi for a while now, but he didn't expect it to be like this, in the living room on his parent's couch.

"It's not what you're thinking, babe…I just really want to rub it between your ass and see what it looks like. It's cool if you don't want to though. I'll take whatever you'll give me and come just as hard, I'm sure."

"So…no sex?" Eren asked awkwardly.

"No, when you're ready for that you'll let me know."

Eren nodded his head. He was pretty sure he was ready for sex, just not under these conditions, but he could totally do this for Levi, plus the thought of Levi's hard cock rubbing between his needy little ass cheeks was kind of hot.

"Okay," Eren said as he knelt up on the couch and bent over so that his arms where folded resting on the back of the couch and his ass was sticking up in the air for Levi.

"God," Levi growled before standing up and getting in a position behind Eren. "Are you sure this is okay?" Levi asked as he stroked his cock behind Eren.

Eren's only response was to push his ass further back and up against Levi's cock. Eren yelped in surprise when Levi released his cock and gave him a light swat on his right ass cheek.

"I'm not going to last long," Levi murmured as he used his other hand to guide his cock along the seam of Eren's ass.

Eren moaned softly at the new sensation as Levi took hold of his hips and began to pump and grind himself against him.

"So fucking hot…so fucking perfect…Fuck…" Levi muttered repeatedly as he thrust himself against Eren.

Eren loved the feeling of Levi against him like that and part of him wished Levi were actually inside of him as their thighs slapped together and Levi whispered all kinds of naughty things into the slick skin on his back.

"I'm gonna come. Eren, I'm gonna come all over your ass, babe," Levi hissed before pulling back slightly and making good on his word by spraying hot waves of his cum all over Eren's ass.

Eren ground back against Levi, smearing the sticky substance around on both his ass and Levi's cock. It felt so dirty, yet so hot to have Levi's cum spread all over his ass and dripping between his ass cheeks.

"Fuck, fuck," Levi swore over and over again while he gripped onto one of Eren's hips for dear life as another wave of cum splashed onto Eren's ass.

Once Levi's cock was spent he collapsed back onto the couch and pulled Eren down on top of him.

"You are fucking amazing…and will probably be the death of me," Levi chuckled breathlessly.

Eren let out a small laugh as he awkwardly snuggled into the older boy's chest.

"Still down for movies?" Levi asked after awhile.

Eren nodded even though he didn't really care what they did as long as they were together.

"Okay, how about a quick shower first?"

Eren agreed without hesitation. So they both got up and grabbed their various clothes before heading up to the bathroom, where they showered and fooled around. After they were clean and unable to come anymore they headed back downstairs, popped in a movie and got back on the couch with their snacks. Just like before Eren snuggled into Levi, but this time the older boy's chest was covered with a soft t-shirt. They laid in relative silence for long time occasionally laughing or commenting on random parts of the movie while Levi stroked Eren's back and kissed his hair. It was perfect or at least it was perfect until Eren foolishly let slip what he'd been thinking about saying for the last week.

"I think I love you."

To his utter surprise Levi responded with a simple, "I know."

Eren bolted up in shock, "How?"

"The way you look at me," Levi said like it was the most obvious thing.

Was he that obvious? Eren just stared at Levi in unsure of what to say or do.

"I love you too, you know," Levi said as he reached up and cupped Eren's cheek.

"Really?" Eren asked in disbelief.

"Of course. How could I not? You're literally everything I've always wanted and several things I never even realized I needed."

Eren's emotions were all over the place upon hearing Levi's confession.

"I love you, Eren…now lay down I can't see with your head in the way," Levi teased before leaning up and giving him a peck on the nose.

Eren pounced on his boyfriend and kissed him like he'd never kissed him before, with confidence and love. This was truly the best summer of his life.

**Closing Notes: **

So, they said I love you...was it too soon? Please tell me what you guys think about this chapter (smut, fluff, the confession, etc). Feedback and input makes me want to write and gives me ideas, so I love it. I think in the next chapter Eren and Levi will be taking that next big step in their relationship if you know what I mean ~wink wink nudge nudge~ Also as a heads up I think this story will only have a chapter or two more before it comes to an end... 


	11. Chapter 11

Eren wiped sweaty palms on his jeans as he made his way to the front door. His heart was racing and his stomach was in a million knots. He hadn't been this nervous since…actually he'd never been this nervous before. He cursed himself for being such a loser. He'd been so confident when he'd first decided that he was ready to lose his virginity, but now he was a jumble of nerves, doubting the whole thing.

Eren was a hundred percent sure he wanted his first time to be with Levi, but he was also terrified of how much could go wrong. What if Levi rejected him? What if Eren was bad at _it_? What if his parent's came home early? Ugh. The doorbell chimed again and Eren quickened his pace.

When he opened the door Levi was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed, wearing his adorable smirk.

"Took you long enough," The older boy said, smirk still playing at his lips.

Even though Eren was pretty sure Levi was only joking he quickly began to stutter out an apology, but Levi cut him by leaning in and giving him an innocent peck on the cheek.

"Babe, I was just kidding."

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and slowly trailed kisses from Eren's flaming cheek, down his jawline, over to his lips and the younger boy immediately began to melt.

"There's my blush," Levi said with a smile when he pulled back.

Eren stared at his boyfriend in awe, his nerves temporarily taking a backseat. This amazing, sweet, gorgeous guy was all his and knew how make everything all right. God, he loved him and he could see in Levi's eyes that he felt the same.

"So, are you going to invite me in or are we going to just stand on your doorstep, staring at each other like lovesick puppies?" Levi teased.

Eren had totally spaced out there. "Uhh, yeah…come in," He stammered, as he moved aside to let Levi in.

Levi chuckled and playfully ruffled Eren's hair as he passed by and headed into the living room. Eren awkwardly followed, but didn't join Levi on the couch when he sat down. Instead, he just stood in the entryway fiddling with his t-shirt. When Levi noticed he got up and came back over to him.

"What's wrong?" As always the older boy was genuinely concerned.

Eren hesitated for a moment. "Uhh nothing…I was just thinking we could hang out…upstairs…in my room…" Eren avoided looking at Levi as he failed at being smooth.

"Sure, whatever you want, babe," Levi said casually before taking one of Eren's hands. "Lead the way."

Eren did –clumsily tripping over his own steps twice. Eren was even more awkward trying to open his bedroom door. Things were already getting off to a crappy start. Eren didn't understand why he couldn't be sexy and smooth like Levi usually was.

"Wow. Babe, these are incredible," Levi said, as he ignored Eren's awkwardness and began checking out all the different sketches Eren had posted up around his room.

"Uhh…thanks," Eren replied sheepishly.

Eren didn't say much after that, only answering random questions Levi had about various things throughout the room. Eren wanted to get the older boy's attention away from his art to him, but he wasn't sure how to do it without embarrassing himself. After taking several stilling breaths Eren slowly walked over to where Levi was examining the collage of pictures of him, Mikasa, and Armin over his desk. Eren tentatively wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist and laid his head against his strong back.

"We need to get some pictures of us up here…I feel left out," Levi remarked over his shoulder with a little pout.

"I'm sorry…I never realized," Eren tried to explain.

"Don't be. Where's your camera?"

"Uhh…top drawer." Eren pointed to the top drawer of his desk.

Levi immediately tugged the drawer open and pulled out Eren's little silver camera and turned it on.

"Not much battery life left, but we should be able to take a few pics," Levi said as he turned the camera to face them and started to click away.

Eren tried to hide to avoid any more hideous candid shots, but Levi didn't let him. The older boy tackled him to the bed and began to kiss him silly as he clicked the camera over and over again. Eren couldn't help but to giggle at this playful side of Levi. Eventually, Levi flopped over beside Eren on the bed and held the camera above them and took a few more of them just lying there together.

"I like this one."

Levi showed Eren one of the last pictures he took. It actually wasn't that bad, despite Eren's dorky smile and red cheeks. They scrolled through a few of the other pictures, which were mostly blurry images of Levi kissing Eren's face before Levi put the camera back on Eren's desk.

"Feeling better?" Levi asked, as he rolled over onto his side to look at Eren.

"What?"

"You were really tense earlier. Feeling better now?"

"Oh…yeah…I guess."

"Anything, you want to talk about?" Levi pressed.

Eren didn't really know what to say, but he figured he should say something. He sat up and Levi quickly followed suit.

"You're going back to school in a couple of weeks," Eren blurted out.

Levi looked more than a little confused by the statement. "Yeah, I am…"

"I wanted…I," Eren started to say, "I just…I think I'm ready to…"

Some sort of realization seem to dawn on Levi as Eren fought to find the right words.

"Eren, are you saying you want to have sex?" Levi asked cautiously.

Eren was quiet for several moments before finally saying, "Yes."

Levi looked surprised by Eren's reply. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, don't you think we've waited long enough?" Eren tried to sound casual –like this didn't mean everything to him.

Levi took one of Eren's hands into his own and squeezed it. "Eren, if I've ever made you feel rushed I am so sorry, baby. I will wait forever for you if I have to."

"No, no that's not it," Eren quickly tried to amend. "Levi, I want my first time to be with you and I really wanted it to be today. I wanted to try and make it sexy for you, but I suck at that so…."

Levi chuckled. "Eren, you don't have to make _your_ first time sexy for me, because you are by far the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on. Don't ever doubt that."

Levi leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Eren's. Eren slowly reached up and cupped the older boy's jaw and pressed his lips more firmly into the kiss. He wanted this. He wanted Levi. He had to show him that. So he slipped his tongue out and silently used it to ask Levi for entry and was instantly rewarded with the sweet taste of Levi's mouth. Levi let Eren control the kiss, only matching the tempo set by the younger boy, never pressing for more, but Eren wanted more. He always wanted more when it came to Levi.

Eren decided to be brave and climbed onto Levi's lap, making sure not to break their kiss. Levi wrapped his arms possessively around Eren's lower back, pulling him in closer as the younger boy ground his hips, rubbing his eager body against Levi's growing erection until they both moaned into each other. _More,_ Eren thought as he tugged Levi's bottom lip between his teeth.

"Fuck," Levi hissed as his hands slip lower and gripped onto Eren's ass.

A bolt of electricity coursed through Eren's body as Levi held and massaged his virgin cheeks through his jeans.

"Levi…please," Eren begged. "I want…touch me…please?" Eren was so needy already.

Thankfully for him, his boyfriend was always eager to oblige. Levi swiftly slid one hand between them and undid the button and zipper of Eren's jeans and tugged out his slick hard-on and began to stroke it. Eren cried out in pure ecstasy as Levi jerked him off.

"God, those sounds. You are so fucking sexy," Levi grunted into Eren's throat as he tugged more urgently at the emerald-eyed boy's now leaking cock and thrust his own hips up to create even more pleasure for them both.

Eren was getting close to coming and he didn't want to. Not yet.

"Levi, stop. Stop, Please, stop," Eren pleaded, as he feebly tried to push at Levi shoulders.

Without hesitation Levi released Eren's cock and reached up to cup his cheek. "What's wrong?"

Eren would never get tired of seeing how much he meant to Levi reflected in the older boy's eyes. Eren took a few moments to catch his breath before responding.

"Nothing…I just don't want to come yet…maybe…I could suck you off for a little bit…if that's okay."

Eren knew his cheeks were turning red as he made the request.

Levi smirked at him. "Well, how could I say no to such a tempting offer and an adorable blush." Levi kissed both of Eren strawberry cheeks before lying back on the bed. "Have your way with me."

Eren's nerves quickly came back to him and he was no longer feeling as confident as before, but he told himself he had to push them aside over and over again until he did just that. Then he slowly–with far less grace than Levi undid the older boy's pants and fished out his massive erection. Eren's mouth began to water just at the sight of Levi's cock. He hurriedly hopped off his boyfriend's legs and took position on his knees between them and began to stroke and lick the delicious cock in front of him. Part of Eren felt embarrassed about how eager he was to suck Levi's cock, but the groans of pleasure and words of praise that spilled from the older boy's lips as he sucked his shaft into his willing mouth pushed any embarrassment Eren might have felt away.

As Levi's fingers wound their way into Eren's hair and his hips fervently slammed his cock into Eren's mouth, the younger boy began to imagine what it was going to feel like when those hips were slamming Levi's thick cock into his virgin ass. As that image played in his mind and Levi's cock leaked into his mouth Eren's own cock started to beg for attention, so he shoved his jeans and boxers down and started to stroke his own desperate erection as he bobbed his head down on his boyfriend's.

Soon Levi began to cry out his name and it was the best sound Eren had ever heard. He knew the older boy was about to come and he was ready for it. He wanted Levi's cum all over his tongue and down his throat, but before he could get what he wanted Levi tugged him off his cock. Eren couldn't help it, he let out a whine and pouted up at his boyfriend.

"I'm not ready to come yet either," Levi explained before pulling Eren up into his arms and crashing their lips together.

This time Levi took control of the kiss; claiming Eren's mouth as his own. Sucking the taste of his own cock from Eren's tongue as he gently tugged at the brunet's hair. Between them their cocks lurched and pulsated, desperate for release.

"Eren," Levi huffed as he broke apart from the kiss, "I want to go down on you, again. I want to feel the muscles of your sweet little ass contract around my tongue as I eat you–"

"Yes," Eren didn't even let Levi finish before he answered.

Eren had thought about Levi eating him out on the Ackerman couch everyday since it happened and had definitely wanted it to happen again, but had been to shy to ask for it, so he was so glad Levi was offering.

"Are you sure?" Levi asked, ever the caring boyfriend.

Eren quickly nodded.

Levi slowly stood up, bringing Eren along with him. Once they were both standing Levi slid a hand under Eren's t-shirt and began to caress the muscles of his stomach, which tensed from the contact. Eren nodded after a moment once he realized that Levi was waiting for permission to remove it. Eren nodded again when Levi reached for the waistband of his already partially pushed down jeans and boxers. Once Eren was completely naked in front of him Levi slowly repositioned Eren so that he was lying horizontally across the bed with his legs spread wide like Levi had been previously.

Instead of going straight for Eren's sweet spots like he expected Levi crawled up on top of him and leisurely began to kiss every part of his body from his forehead down to his ankles before going back up and running his tongue down the length of Eren's dick. Eren shivered and involuntarily began to massage his nipples. He could hear Levi curse between his legs before he began to kiss his way down to Eren's opening. Even though Eren knew it was coming he still tensed up initially, but as Levi gently worked his lips and tongue over his needy hole he began to relax.

"Levi," Eren moaned as the older boy began to slip the tip of his tongue into him.

Levi only responded with a growl before he went back to working his tongue deeper into Eren's ass. Eren used one hand to pinch and roll his nipples while he use the other to stroke his cock, while Levi slid his tongue in and out of him, curling and flicking it until Eren cried. It was too much and Eren knew it. He was going to come, but this time couldn't bring it upon himself to stop or ask Levi to pull back. So, soon he was screaming Levi's name as cum splattered his stomach and chest.

When he finally settled down Levi crawled back up his body and smiled down at him, but Eren was too disappointed in himself for not being able to hold out that he didn't return the smile.

"What's wrong? Too much?" Levi asked, concern lacing his voice.

"No, I just wanted to wait until…you were inside me to come," Eren confessed without meeting Levi's gaze.

Levi chuckled that sexy, teasing chuckle he did so often. "The nights not over. I'm sure I can make that happen."

Eren immediately felt so silly for being a pouty little brat. He leaned up and pressed an apologetic kiss to his boyfriend's lips, that did not stay innocent for long. In no time they were both naked, grinding their cocks against each other, and moaning like they'd already got to the main event. Despite having come not that long ago Eren's erection was back and his ass was aching for more attention.

"Levi?"

"Yeah," Levi whispered before he went back to sucking and nibbling on Eren's neck and grinding his cock into the other boy's belly.

"I'm ready," Eren said almost so low he didn't expect the other boy to have heard him.

"Ready, ready?" Levi looked a little nervous for the first time.

"Yeah," Eren offered with a nod.

"Are you sure? We don't have to."

"I want to," Eren countered a little more firmly.

Levi replied with a silent nod but that was about it.

"I…uhh…have condoms and lube in my nightstand," Eren said after several moments of silence passed between them.

"Okay." Levi slowly reached over and retrieved a condom and the bottle of lube out of Eren's nightstand and placed them on the bed beside Eren. "Say the word and we can stop whenever you want," Levi assured him.

Eren nodded before boldly picking up the condom and the lube and handing them to Levi.

Levi smiled and took them, then leaned down and pecked Eren's nose. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Eren replied with cheeks lit up like Christmas lights.

Eren watched intently as Levi opened the condom and slowly slid it down his thick cock –Eren hoped he got the right size– then pop the cab to the lube and coated two of his fingers with the clear liquid before slowly bringing them to Eren's entrance. Levi worked carefully on Eren's backdoor with his fingers, just like he had with his tongue. If felt just as good as the times before and soon Eren was pushing down, urging Levi to slip a finger inside of him. Levi gave Eren what he wanted with only minor hesitation.

"Ahhh," Eren couldn't hold back his cry as Levi's finger entered him fully for the first time.

"Are you okay?" Levi went to pull back, but Eren held his wrist to stop him.

"I'm fine. Keep going," Eren said through gritted teeth.

Levi seemed to struggle with whether or not to keep going, but eventually continued when Eren relaxed. Relaxing was a lot harder than Eren had expected it to be. He wanted this. He wanted Levi. He was absolutely sure of both those things, but he was still a virgin and for some reason his body wasn't taking Levi's finger as easily as it did his own when he fingered himself. However, Levi was soon able to distract Eren with kisses and gentle tugs to his semi-hard cock so that he could work his finger more leisurely in and out of him. When discomfort turned into pleasure Eren gave the go-ahead for Levi to add another finger and Levi did –slowly.

"Oh, God. It's…so…keep going," Eren beg despite the sparks of pain that he felt. He knew if he could make it through this it would start to feel amazing. Everything Levi did to him did.

"Baby, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," Levi sounded almost guilty.

This time Eren kissed him in hopes of distracting _him_ and it seemed to work for both of them. The intensity of their kiss grew the more relaxed Eren's body became with Levi's fingers stroking in and out of him. Eventually the digits were moving with complete ease and the older boy was able to stretch and open Eren up with almost no distress.

"Fuck me. Fuck me," Eren started begging before he even realized what he was saying.

Levi growled low in his throat as he slowly slid his fingers from Eren's body and lined his cock with his freshly prepared opening. "Are you sure?" Levi asked again.

Eren responded with another brave move and gripped Levi's hips and pulled them towards him until the head of his cock began to probe his hole. Levi moaned, but didn't let Eren pull him any deeper.

"I need to hear you say it, Eren. Tell me you want this."

"Of course I want this. Levi, please. I want you to make love to me."

Eren didn't have time to think much about his choice of words because after they left his lips Levi began to work his cock passed his virgin rim.

"God, you're so tight," the older boy practically cried, "Too tight." Despite Levi's words he kept pushing.

Eren used every ounce of profanity he knew as Levi's massive dick invaded him. It hurt so badly. He didn't know it would hurt so much, but he told himself it would be just like the fingering. He just had to wait it out. He bit his lip to hold bad the cries of pain, but several whimpers escaped.

"Fuck, I'm hurting you. Let's stop," Levi said as he began to pull back.

"No," Eren protested as he locked his legs around Levi's waist, so he couldn't pull out of him."

"Ahh," They both cried as sank bottomed out.

"Just let me adjust…please?"

Levi looked like he wanted to argue, but Eren put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." Levi eventually caved and resigned to just kissing Eren while the younger boy continued to hold him inside of him.

Eren wasn't sure how long they waited, but eventually he was ready for Levi to move. Levi slowly worked half his cock back out of Eren then slowly began to slide it back in. Levi repeated the motions a dozen or so times and Eren's pleasure grew with each stroke.

"Faster," Eren begged once he felt almost no pain.

Levi didn't oblige that time, instead he continued with his slow, leisure pace. It felt amazing, but soon it was driving Eren crazy. Eren's cock was throbbing and he wanted Levi to slam his dick into him like he did his tongue earlier.

"Fuck me, fuck me harder, Levi," Eren pleaded, as he tried to thrust his hips up more forcefully to meet the older boy's strokes.

"I can't," Levi growled.

Eren was beyond confused as green eyes stared up into steel ones. "Why?"

Levi's cheeks began to tint pink. "If I fuck you any harder I'll come. I want to make this last, but I've been holding it so long…fuck, I'm sorry, baby."

"Do it. Fuck me until you come. I want to feel it." Eren couldn't believe the words that had come from his mouth.

Levi hissed another slew of curses as he began to pump into Eren with more urgency. Eren could feel Levi's cock swell even more inside of him with each thrust.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," Eren called out over and over again as he pumped his cock in unison with Levi's thrust.

"So tight, so perfect. I love you. I love you," was Levi's reply.

Eventually neither of them could piece together coherent words and were just a jumble of thriving, moaning, limbs.

"God," was Levi's only warning before he came.

He pumped into Eren with pure desperation. Eren soon sprayed his own cum on both their stomachs.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing Levi asked once things settled down.

"I'm great," Eren said with a sheepish smile.

"Are you sure I wasn't to rough? Did I hurt you?"

"You were perfect," Eren said without hesitation.

"No, _you _were perfect," Levi countered as he dropped a kiss on Eren's forehead.

Eren couldn't fight back the smile that spread across his face. The two lay in tangle of limbs for several moments before Levi slowly begins to pull out of Eren. The younger boy tried to cover up a wince, but Levi caught it and Eren could see the guilt that instantly filled his eyes, so he leaned up and kissed him to show him it was all right. Levi offered him a tense smile before getting out of bed and disposing of the condom.

"Under the covers," Levi declared, as he made his way back to the bed.

Eren sleepily obeyed and Levi quickly joined him.

"I love you," Levi whispered as Eren snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, too," Eren whispered back before pressing a kiss to the space above Levi's heart.

*****Notes******

So so so sorry for how long it's taken to post this. I really hope people still want to read this story. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last last chapter, but I've had a few new ideas rolling around in my head so hopefully you guys will read that stuff too. I'm also hoping to update Proper Form of Discipline in the next few days, so if you're reading that look for an update soon.

Again I am so sorry and I hope that I don't go this long between updates again.

Comments mean the world and I would love to hear what you guys want to see in the last chapter. Thank you so much for everyone that has stock by me and this fic.


	12. Chapter 12

Tons of excuses for what took so long, but I won't bother making them. I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy. There's a surprise for some of you in the ending notes.

Eren woke up in his now dimly lit bedroom, still pressed to Levi's side. The older boy was absentmindedly playing with Eren's hair; his fingers were so gentle and soothing Eren almost drifted back to sleep, but as he snuggled closer to Levi he was reminded that they were both still naked. Wow, Eren couldn't believe it. He lost his virginity and not just to anyone, but to the boy he'd been crushing on since he was thirteen.

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked softly as he placed a light kiss on the top of Eren's head.

Eren thought about it for a moment. He felt a little sore, but despite the initial pain his first time had been everything he'd wanted it to be, so he didn't want to make Levi feel guilty over a little discomfort.

"I feel perfect." Eren sighed into Levi's chest.

"You _are_ perfect," Levi said as he tried to pull him even closer. "I really hope I didn't hurt you, Eren. I tried to be as gentle as I could. I guess I get carried away when we're-"

"Levi, it's okay. I'm okay. I don't I could've asked for a better first time," Eren tried to comfort his worrywart of a boyfriend.

"I love you," Levi whispered after a few moments of silence.

"I love you, too."

Eren knew they were young, but their love was real. Eren didn't have much -well any experience dating, but with the exception of his parents, Mikasa, and Armin there had never been anyone that cared or worried about him this much. Levi was always trying to the best by him and praising him and supporting him. He felt safe and wanted whenever they were together. What they had was something Eren had waited for what seemed like forever to have.

"Eren?"

Levi's low voice pulled him out of his mushy thoughts "Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something," Levi's tone was uncharacteristically nervous.

Eren's heart immediately began to race as he sat up in the bed. Was his perfect little bubble about to be popped?

"I was thinking about you…that night," Levi said, as he followed suit and sat up in the bed beside Eren.

"What night?" confusion laced Eren's voice.

Levi didn't meet Eren's eyes "That first night that you watched me…jerk off."

It took Eren's brain several minutes to process what he'd heard. Everything that had happened between them had started because of that night.

"Why?" Eren didn't know what else to say.

Levi still wouldn't meet his eyes and it he seemed to be sporting his own blush at this point.

"Eren, I've had a thing for you for a while."

"What?" Eren couldn't believe his ears.

"I tried to ignore it since you're Mikasa's friend, plus I figured I'd get over it -over you when I went away to school, but I didn't. I'd try to sneak questions in about you whenever I called to talk to Mikasa… you know to see if you were seeing anyone. Ugh." Levi groaned as he ran his hand down his face.

"You asked about me?" Eren really didn't know what to make of any of this.

"I did. I had planned to ask you out when I came home for winter break, but I pussed out. It's insane how nervous you make me."

Levi finally looked over to Eren and he was smirking, though it wasn't his usual confident smirk, this one looked almost like Levi was embarrassed to be confessing these things to him.

"That night I'd seen your bag in the living room when I got home. The more I thought about you the more turned on I got and one thing led to another. Then I realized you were watching me and I only wanted to have you more."

"Levi…"

"Honestly, I don't even know why I'm saying all of this. I guess I just wanted you to know how long and badly I've wanted you."

Hearts heart was pounding in his chest. He was still at a loss for words, so he leaned in a kissed Levi. The kiss was gentle and loving for about a minute, then Levi was pulling him into his lap and they were devouring each other, tongue tracing, teething biting, all but consuming each other with their mouths. Moans and growls filled the air as they moved against each other, sweat and arousal coating their bodies. They loved each other, but they also craved each other in a way Eren hoped would never change.

"Levi," Eren whined as the older boy stroked their stiff erections together.

Levi seemed to know what Eren wanted, even when Eren himself wasn't sure what he was begging for. Levi onehandedly located Eren's box of condoms and took another from pack.

"I'll be gentle. I swear," Levi promised as he broke away from the kiss.

Eren nodded even though he wasn't concerned about that. In fact, the only thing he was concerned about was having Levi inside of him again. He waited impatiently as Levi out the fresh condom on, then once it was in place he lifted his hips so he could take Levi back inside of him. As Eren sank down onto Levi's thick head he bit his lip to hide a wince and luckily for him Levi didn't notice that time. There was no denying the pain as he took more and more of Levi into him. He'd foolishly thought Levi would just slip right in after they'd done it the first time, but that was not the case. It didn't matter though, because with Levi gripping his hips for dear life and both their cocks throbbing madly Eren was soon too turned on to dwell on the soon fading pain.

"Ride me, Eren," Levi's voice was desperate, as he held onto Eren.

Eren slowly pulled himself up Levi's cock, drawing a groan from the older boy, then just as slowly sank back down. He kept his slow pace of rising and falling until his body began to relax and accept Levi more easily. Even when there was almost no resistance form Eren's body Levi allowed him to stay in control and soon Eren was practically bouncing on Levi's lap as they both moaned in pleasure.

"You're so fucking sexy," Levi said as he moved one hand from Eren's hip to his slick cock.

Eren cried out as Levi took him in his hand and began to pump him in that oh-so perfect way that he always did.

"Levi, yes. Levi." Eren moaned as he continued to bounce on Levi's cock.

"Eren, come for me. I want to taste it."

Levi ran his thumb over the head of Eren's cock in those teasing little circular motions that drove Eren crazy. It was all getting to be too much. Eren couldn't hold out any longer, as he wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders and pulled his amazing sex god of a boyfriend into a crushing kiss and came.

After Eren's orgasm subsided he pulled back to see the Levi wearing the biggest smile.

"What?" Eren sked feeling a little self-conscious.

"Nothing, I just love when you let loose like that," Levi's said simple before he brought his hand up between them and slowly began to lick Eren's cum from his fingers.

God, he was so kinky and Eren loved it, but more importantly he loved Levi and Levi loved him.

Notes: So to make up for not updating I have decided to keep this fic going. I'm not sure how long or what exactly I'll do with it, but I'm going to write more for these two. So of course that means I would love suggestions from you guys because in way this is the last (plotted) chapter for this story. I'm thinking the rest will be more like one shots with in the story or little slices of life. Someone said they wanted jealous Levi and I think that would be fun and could fit in this story so I'll probably write that, but I really want to hear more from you guys. Consider this a call for prompts for this story. It'll probably help me write/update more, so if that's what you want please speak up. Also please comment and left me know what you thought of this. It's been a while since I wrote these two so sorry if it was too short or if anyone seemed out of character. I tried my best. Love you all

Notes: So this will probably have a few chapters because I always get caught up with ereri and feel like they need more than a one shot


End file.
